Lo más importante para Harry,versión corregida
by LunitaBlack
Summary: Holaa!Estoy volviendo a publicar mi ff,ya que antes había cosas y signos que no se podían leer.Espero que les guste!
1. Pensamientos y cartas

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y con este ff no

pretendo lucrar.

_Capítulo 1:Pensamientos y una carta._

Harry se encontraba sólo en su cuarto del número 4 de Privet

Drive,pensando en los pasados acontecimientos sucedidos en su

quinto año escolar en Hogwarts:su casi expulsión del colegio

supuestamente por utilizar magia siendo menor de edad y

delante de un muggle,su ¨primito¨ Dudley;la nueva profesora de

Defensa contra las artes oscuras,Dolores Umbridge;sus

recurrentes sueños y luego de éstos,dolores en su cicatriz,su

expulsión del equipo de Quidditch,su pequeño romance con Cho

Chang,la ida de Dumbledore del colegio,el Departamento de

misterios del Ministerio,la aparición de Voldemort,pero el

recuerdo más doloroso para él:la muerte de Sirius Black,su

padrino a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange,la prima de este.El

todavía se sentía muy culpable por esto ya que su padrino había

acudido allí para salvarlo a él,y encontró la muerte.Pero algo en

lo más profundo del corazón de Harry le decía que su padrino no

estaba muerto,pero eso no era posible,seguramente eran las

ganas de Harry de volver a verlo y saber que estaba sano y

salvo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió

cuenta que Pig,la lechuza de Ron,le estaba golpeando el vidrio de

su ventana con su pico.Harry le abrió la ventana,le desató la

carta que traía,la alimentó y luego leyó la carta,mientras la

lechuza esperaba su respuesta,segura de que Harry tendría algo

para contestarle a su amigo Ron.

Querido Harry:

¿Cómo has estado?,nosotros aquí esperamos que muy bien.Por

aquí no hay noticias de nada si sabes a lo que me refiero.Mi

familia y yo queremos que vengas lo antes posible a nuestra

casa,asi que si te parece bien te esperamos el 30 de Julio a la

medianoche,ven en el autobús y por favor envíanos tu respuesta

(aunque creo estar seguro que no tendrás ningún inconveniente

en venir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con nosotros).

Muchos saludos de parte de todos,

Ron.

Harry pensó que era extraño que le dijeran que fuera a la

medianoche pero no dudo ni por un momento en ir y tomó

rápidamente un pergamino y una pluma y escribió lo siguiente:

Querido Ron:

Claro que iré a pasar el resto de mis vacaciones con

ustedes,muchas gracias por invitarme.

El 30 de Julio a la medianoche estaré ahí,

Saludos,

Harry.

-Ven Pig-dijo Harry mientras ataba la carta para Ron a una de

las patas de Pig y luego se despidió de ella.

_-_Que bueno que no hay novedades de Voldemort-pensaba

Harry cuando releyó la carta y llegó a la parte que decía que no

había novedades de nada.Ron no podía explicarle mucho mas por

si las cartas eran interceptadas pero estaba seguro que si

hubiera pasado algo malo su amigo se lo hubiera dado a

entender.

Harry bostezó,era tarde en la noche de aquel 28 de Julio,pero

el joven de casi 16 años estaba contento porque dentro de dos

días volvería a ver a toda la gente que quería,bueno no a

todos,a algunos no los vería mas,y con una mezcla de alegría y

tristeza se fue a acostar y se quedo profundamente dormido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy contento ya que pronto volvería a La Madriguera.

Bajó a desayunar y a contarles a sus tíos la noticia,que los

pondría muy contentos ya que lo que ellos mas querían era

sacarse pronto de encima al joven mago.

-Buenos dias-dijo Harry alegre sin obtener respuesta,algo que

el ya se esperaba,pero esto no hizo cambiar su estado de

ánimo.

Se sirvió su desayuno y dijo:

-Mañana en la noche me voy,ya no tendrán que preocuparse

porque yo les arruine su vida.

-Mejor,muchacho,mejor-dijo Tío Vernon con una gran sonrisa

en su cara,estaba muy feliz de que Harry se fuera pronto ese

año.

Harry terminó rápido su desayuno y subió a su

habitación,mientras escuchaba a sus tíos y primo hablar felices

por la ida de Harry.Esto a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto,ya

estaba acostumbrado y además tenía cosas más importantes en

que pensar.

Holaaa!!!!!...espero que les haya gustado este 1er capitulo de mi

historia,esto es sólo la introducción,prometo que los otros serán

mejores,por favor sean buenos conmigo y dejen reviews,es mi

primer ff y sé que me pondrán muy contenta ya sean malas o

buenas,porque me servirán para mejorar y aprender.

Chauuu!!!!


	2. El tan ansiado regreso a La Madriguera

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y con este ff no _

_pretendo lucrar._

_Capítulo 2:El tan ansiado regreso a La _

_Madriguera._

Y llegó el día 30 de Julio a la noche,Harry salió sin despedirse

de sus tíos y caminó un poco por Privet Drive esperando que

apareciera el autobús noctambulo.No tuvo que esperar

demasiado ya que apenas había caminado una cuadra cuando el

autobús apareció.

Un joven mayor que Harry,alto y lleno de granitos,bajó de él y

lo saludó.

-Harry Potter,¿otra vez tomarás el autobús verdad?-dijo

Stan,asi se llamaba el joven.

-Si,asi es-respondió Harry.

-¿A dónde te dirijes?-preguntó Stan,ayudando a Harry a subir

su equipaje al autobús.

-A La Madriguera,en Ottery St. Catchpole-contestó

Harry,subiendo al autobús.

Luego pagó al joven Stan el costo del boleto,las puertas del

autobús se cerraron y este arrancó,Harry se agarró como pudo

para no caerse y para no chocar contra los vidrios ni contra

nada,como ya le había pasado anteriormente.El autobús se

encontraba práctimente vacío,además de Harry,Stan y el

conductor,había sólo dos brujas viejas que dormían en las camas

contiguas a la de Harry.

Stan miraba con cara de sorpresa a Harry,no podía creer que la

historia que Harry y Dumbledore defendían era cierta,a pesar

que mucha gente los había tratado de locos,el tiempo les dió la

razón:el Innombrable había regresado.

Luego de un tiempo,el autobús se detuvó y Harry bajó con sus

cosas justo enfrente de La Madriguera.

-Adios Harry Potter-saludó Stan mientras las puertas del

autobús se cerraban y éste desaparecía entre la oscuridad de la

noche,a toda velocidad,por lo cual Harry no tuvo tiempo de

contestar su saludo.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de la familia

Weasley,adentro todo estaba oscuro y parecía que no había

nadie.

-Quizás ya están todos durmiendo,ya que es pasada la media

noche,pero Ron me dijo en la carta que me esperaban a

esta hora,_pensaba Harry_,igual es muy extraño todo esto-,y lo

qué es más raro aún era que nadie lo había ido a

recibir,considerando lo

amables que eran los padres de Ron,y lo amigos que eran con los

hermanos Weasley.

Harry entró a la casa cuando las luces se prendieron y la

familia Weasley en pleno y su amiga Hermione Granger gritaron:

-Sorpresa Harry,Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!!!!

Todos corrieron a abrazarlo y felicitarlo por su cumpleaños

número 16.

-Harry feliz cumpleaños-dijo Hermione,abrazándolo y

entregándole un paquete prolijamente envuelto.

-Amigo Feliz cumpleaños-exclamó Ron,saludándolo.

Y así todos se acercaron a saludarlo y le entregaron sus

regalos.Luego de charlar brevemente,la Sra. Weasley dijo en

voz fuerte:

-Bueno niños,mañana todos hablaremos más con Harry,ya es

tarde y el debe estar cansado por el viaje,así que a dormir

todos.Tú,Harry ven conmigo asi comerás algo,debes estar

hambriento después del viaje.

Y de esta forma todos se fueron arriba mientras Harry se fue

con la Sra. Weasley a la cocina.

Comió rápidamente unos emparedados y se

fue a acostar ya que estaba realmente cansado,pero cuando

llego al

cuarto de Ron,allí se encontraban él y Hermione,esperándolo

para hablar de todo,aunque ya fuera tarde.Los tres se habían

extrañado mucho aunque ni siquiera había pasado un mes desde

la última vez que se vieron,pero para ellos tres esto era una

eternidad ya que estaban todos los días juntos en Hogwarts y

eran inseparables.

-Bueno Harry abre tus regalos primero-dijo Ron emocionado

por volver a ver a su amigo.

Harry desenvolvió el regalo de Ron,era un póster enorme de los

Chuddley Cannons,el equipo preferido de Ron de Quidditch;el

equipo completo lo saludaba desde el póster y no paraban de

cambiar de posiciones.

-Gracias Ron,es fantástico-dijo Harry realmente agradecido

por el obsequio de su amigo.

Luego Harry desenvolvió el regalo de Hermione.Era un libro cuyo

título era ¨ Como ser un excelente auror y que necesitas para

conseguirlo¨.

-Muchas gracias,Hermione.A pesar que yo no leo mucho,este

libro deseaba tenerlo desde que decidí que al terminar

Hogwarts sere auror,siempre y cuando obtenga las

M.H.B.(matrículas de honor en brujería)(n.de la a.:es la

traducción que se ha hecho en mi pais,Argentina,a las

T.I.M.O.S.)necesarias.

Entonces los tres amigos comenzaron a hablar de este

tema,luego de lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones,que en

realidad fueron bastante tranquilas para los tres ya que

ninguno,ni siquiera Hermione,que solía viajar bastante con sus

padres,se había ido a ningun lado.Por supuesto Harry jamás iría

de vacaciones con sus tíos porque éstos jamas lo llevarían y Ron

no solía viajar mucho pero su amiga sí,y era extraño que no lo

hubiera hecho.

-Es que mis padres se fueron a una convención y pasé las

vacaciones con mi abuela,ya que ellos no querían que me quedara

sola-explicó Hermione....-Pero miren que hora es,me voy a

dormir luego de dormir un rato seguiremos hablando

muchachos,buenas noches.

Y Hermione salió del cuarto,luego de saludar a sus amigos.

-¿Cuándo llegó Hermione,Ron?.

-Unas horas antes que tu,Harry,queríamos estar todos para

recibirte.

-Que buena idea,este será mi mejor cumpleaños.

-Mamá preparará un gran almuerzo para celebrar,será

grandioso,después podemos practicar Quidditch,¿quiéres?.

-Por supuesto.

-Genial,me voy a dormir Harry adiós.

Ron se acostó mientras Harry terminaba de arreglar sus cosas

y abrir sus regalos,los gemelos le habían regalado un set

completo de Sortilegios Weasley,la Sra. Weasley le había

regalado un sweater tejido a mano color azul oscuro y el Sr.

Weasley la colección completa de un comic muggle que Harry

solía leer cuando conseguía alguno en la casa de sus tíos llamado

Superman.Harry estaba muy agradecido con ellos,pero le

extrañó mucho no encontrar ningun regalo por parte de Ginny.

-Quizás contribuyó con los gemelos o con su madre-pensó

Harry,pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando ya que el sueño lo

venció y se quedó dormido apenas apoyó la cabeza en su

almohada.


	3. Una tarde incríble y el regalo de Ginny

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y con este ff no _

_pretendo lucrar._

_Capítulo 3:Una tarde increíble y el regalo de _

_Ginny._

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó muy feliz por su

cumpleaños y por encontrarse en la casa de Ron,rodeado de la

gente que más lo queria.Se vistió y fue a desayunar.

En la cocina sólo estaba la Sra. Weasley,preparando el

desayuno.Cuando ésta escuchó ruidos se giró para ver quien era.

-Oh Harry,eres el primero en despertarte,todos los demás

siguen durmiendo...Ron está despierto?.

-No,el aún no se levantó,estaba durmiendo profundamente

cuando yo dejé la habitación,Sra. Weasley.

-Ah de acuerdo,Harry ¿qué quiéres desayunar?,¿tostadas te

parece bien?.

-Claro,la ayudaré a hacerlo.

-No te molestes Harry.

-Oh no es molestia-dijo Harry,y sin darle tiempo a

contestarle a Molly,el ya había comenzado con las tostadas.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo fueron a despertar a los demás

y comenzaron a desayunar.

-Harrydijo Ron-¿qué te parece si luego del desayuno

practicamos un rato Quidditch?.

-Sería grandioso-le contestó Harry,-¿Ginny jugarás con

nosotros?.

-Claro-dijo ella en un tono no muy convencido.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar,Harry,Ron,Ginny y Hermione se

dirigieron a una gran extensión de campo,cercada por altos

árboles,que servían para que ningún muggle los vea.

Los tres se pusieron a jugar durante un rato mientras Hermione

leía a la sombra de un árbol.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora y media ahí,porque ya se había

hecho la hora del almuerzo y debían volver a La Madriguera.

Al llegar allí,la mamá de Ron tenía todo listo,en la mesa había

todo tipo de comida deliciosa en honor al cumpleaños de Harry.

-Espero que todo sea de tu agrado,querido.Los gemelos no

pudieron dejar la tienda para almorzar por eso no estan aquí,y

Arthur cada dia tiene más trabajo en el Ministerio y son pocas

las horas que pasa en casa-dijo la Sra. Weasley

-Si lo es,muchas gracias por todo.

Y así todos comieron sin casi decir palabra ,ya que todo estaba

tan delicioso que no podían parar de comer.

Luego del almuerzo,los chicos volvieron al lugar donde estaban a

seguir practicando y la Sra. Weasley se fue a hacer compras.

Harry,Ron y Ginny pasaron toda la tarde jugando,mientras que

Hermione los observaba.

Al atardecer,Ron debió volver antes a su casa ya que su madre

le había pedido que la ayudara a acomodar sus compras,y

Hermione lo acompañó porque estaba aburrida de mirar como

jugaban sus amigos.

-Luego nos vemos-dijo Ron,dejando a Harry y Ginny que se

quedaron jugando un rato mas.Después descendieron y se

quedaron sentados bajo un árbol,ya que estaban bastante

cansados por haber estado jugando tanto.

-Harry-comenzó Ginny-Feliz cumpleaños,esto es para

tí,discúlpame por no habértelo dado antes pero es que no quería

hacerlo delante de todos,no por nada pero es que ellos

estuvieron diciéndome todo este mes lo bien que estaríamos tú y

yo juntos,si yo seguía enamorada de ti y cosas asi.Y como no

quería soportar sus burlas preferí dártelo en alguna ocasión que

estuviésemos tu y yo solos,como ahora-finalizó Ginny,apenas

sonrojándose y entregándole una cajita.

Harry no sabía que decir,tomó la cajita y la abrió.Era un bonito

prendedor de plata con sus iniciales,y del lado de atrás

decía:Con mucho amor de Ginny,y la fecha:31 de Julio de 1996.

-Muchas gracias Ginny,es hermoso-dijo Harry,bastante

confundido con lo que decía atrás y también contento y

agradecido,ya que había pensado que Ginny se había olvidado de

él en su cumpleaños,no es que él fuera materialista,no era en si

el regalo lo que a Harry le importaba sino que ella se hubiera

acordado de él.

Pasaron unos momentos sin hablar y bastante incómodos los dos

hasta que a Ginny se le ocurrió decir:

-Harry ¿qué te parece si volvemos?,se está haciendo tarde y

en un rato cenaremos.

-De acuerdo-contestó Harry no muy convencido,pero sin saber

por qué razón.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la casa,hablando muy poco y

sobre cosas sin demasiada importancia,como lo lindo que estaba

el atardecer.

Mientras cenaban Harry les agradeció a todos por el maravilloso

cumpleaños que le habían hecho pasar,y luego se retiraron todos

a sus cuartos,ya que estaban muy cansados.

-Harry,¿te pasa algo?-preguntó Ron,cuando llegaron a su

cuarto,notando que Harry a pesar de estar muy contento tenía

una expresión extraña en la cara.

-No,no me pasa nada Ron,¿por qué me lo preguntas?.

-Es que tienes una cara extraña....

Pero Ron no pudo terminar de hablar porque varias lechuzas

entraron volando por la ventana abierta del cuarto de Ron y se

posaron en la cama de Harry.El joven les desanudó las cartas y

los paquetes de las patas de las lechuzas y éstas se fueron.

-Bien-dijo Harry-esta carta es de Hagrid,esta de

Dumbledore,del prof. Lupin,Tonks,Moody.Leyó una a una las

cartas,que eran todas felicitaciones por sus 16 años y abrió sus

paquetes,que eran todos golosinas.

-Sírvete Ron-ofreció Harry mientras desenvolvía una rana de

chocolate y se la metía entera en la boca.

-Gracias.

Y luego de un rato de comer las golosinas,se fueron a acostar.

Pero Harry no podía quedarse dormido,como la noche anterior

Ginny volvía a ocupar sus pensamientos.No sabía que era esto

que le estaba pasando,ya no la veía como la niña que era antes

sino como una joven hermosa que lo atraía enormemente.El no

sabía que haría con todo esto,pero mejor sería esperar,ya

que,por lo último que sabía ella tenía novio y el además no

estaba seguro si sólo le parecia hermosa pero seguía siendo una

amiga para él o si lo que el sentía era algo más.

Holaa!!!...espero que les haya gustado este capítulo,porfis dejen

reviews...gracias!


	4. El regreso a Hogwarts y el nuevo profeso...

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y con este ff no _

_pretendo lucrar._

_Capítulo 4:El regreso a Hogwarts y el nuevo _

_profesor de defensa contra la artes oscuras._

Lo que restaba de las vacaciones pasó rápidamente entre

partidos de quidditch y mucha diversion,sin novedades de

Voldemort,por suerte,aunque todos pensaban que esto sólo era

la calma antes de los grandes problemas.Las únicas novedades

que habían recibido durante ese tiempo fueron los resultados de

los TIMOS(MHB).Hermione había pasado todos sus exámenes

con la calificación E,mientras que Harry y Ron habían obtenido

los suficientes TIMOS para ser aurores y empezar los estudios

avanzados de esas materias que eran:Encantamientos,Defensa

contra las artes oscuras,Transformaciones y Pociones(a pesar de

no poder crerlo ambos habían obtenido una E en sus

TIMOS),también habían obtenido Timos en otras materias,como

cuidado de criaturas mágicas,que no era obligatoria ese año pero

que la seguirían cursando por el sólo hecho de que Hagrid era el

profesor nuevamente))))

El dia de volver a Hogwarts llegó con muchas expectativas para

todos,deseaban con muchas ganas volver al colegio,con

Dumbledore como director nuevamente,con Hagrid como profesor

y con Harry de vuelta en el equipo de Quidditch.

En el anden 9 y ¾ se encontraban el Sr, y la Sr.Weasley,los

gemelos,Harry,Ron,Hermione,y Ginny.

-Niños cuídense mucho y no hagan travesuras-decía

Molly,mientras les daba un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

-Suerte este año y tengan cuidado-les decía Arthur.

-Ocúpense de nuestra labor en nuestro paso por el colegio-les

dijo Fred,riéndose,y refiriéndose a las travesuras y bromas que

hacían antes de retirarse del colegio el curso

anterior,obteniendo como respuesta la cara de regaño de

Hermione y su madre,y las risas cómplices de Ginny,Ron y

Harry.

Se despidieron de todos y buscaron un compartimento vacio,allí

se sentaron los cuatro,pero al poco tiempo Ginny se fue a buscar

a sus amigas y en el compartimento sólo quedó el trío.

-Me pregunto quién será el nuevo profesor o profesora de

DCAO(defensa contra las artes oscuras) pensaba Hermione en

voz alta.

-Mientras no sea nadie como la prof.Umbridge,ni como

Quirrel,ni como Lockhart-decía Ron.

-Ojala que Snape tampoco haya conseguido este año el

puesto-comentaba Harry.

Pero una voz conocida y odiada por ellos interrumpió su charla:

-Asi que no quieren que el profesor Snape sea el nuevo profesor

eh,me parece que me voy a encargar de comunicárselo-dijo

Malfoy,que como siempre estaba acompañado de sus

lacayos,quiero decir amigos,Crabbe y Goyle.

-Lárgate de aquí Malfoy,nadie te llamo.

-Mira Potter,recuerda lo que te voy a decir,este año será el

peor de tu vida,me vengaré por lo que hiciste con mi padre,ya

verás-dijo furioso Draco,cada vez odiaba más a Harry,por su

culpa su padre ahora estaba en Azkaban.Alzó su varita y estaba

por atacar pero en ese momento:

-Expelliarmus-se escuchó la voz de Ginny,por detrás de ellos.

La varita de Malfoy salió volando y éste salió disparado hacia

atrás,enseguida sus amiguitos lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-Potter,no sabía que necesitabas la ayuda de la pobretona

Weasley,es que no te puedes defender tu solito?.Y tú,_dijo _

_dirigiéndose a Ginny_,-qué pretendes?ganarte el cariño de

Potter?,no te das cuenta que nunca te querrá?.

Esto enfurenció muchísimo a Harry,Ginny,Hermione y Ron y

todos gritaron:

-Expelliarmus.

Draco salió despedido chocando contra uno de los vidrios del

vagón y quedando bastante lastimado e inconsciente.Sus amigos

se lo llevaron ya que en ese estado no podía hacer nada mas.

Mientras los cuatro volvían a sus lugares la gente que se había

acercado a mirar también regresó a dónde estaba.

-No puedo soportarlo,lo odio-decía Ginny.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo hace,Gin-le respondió Hermione,que

también estaba bastante nerviosa por la situación.A menudo ella

recibía muchos insultos por parte de él por ser de ´´sangre

sucia´´(palabras de Malfoy).

Luego de este percance llegaron a Hogsmeade,se subieron a los

carruajes los 4 juntos y arribaron al castillo,casi en

silencio,estaban bastante cansados y lo único que querían era

comer e irse a dormir.

En el Gran Salón,todos se sentaron para esperar el banquete de

bienvenida;la selección de los alumnos de 1ero,que muy

nerviosos iban en ese momento en fila siguiendo a la prof. Mc

Gonagall;y las palabras de Dumbledore.Mientras se realizaba la

selección Harry dirigió una mirada a la mesa de profesores,allí

se encontraba Dumbledore,con una gran sonrisa como

siempre,Hagrid que los saludó desde alli,Snape,como siempre

serio e inmutable,y el resto de los profesores de siempre.No

había nadie nuevo,faltaba el nuevo profesor de DCAO,pero allí

no había nadie que no hubiese estado siempre,¿qué significaría

eso?,¿qué este año no se dictaría esa materia?,¿qué un mismo

profesor dictaría dos asignatura?,esto asustó a Harry ya que el

primero en venírsele a la cabeza fue Snape,pero sus

pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el comienzo del discurso

del director:

-Niños quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año

escolar,esperemos que todo vuelva a la normalidad con respecto

al año anterior, y que no haya problemas de ningún tipo-dijo

ésto último con una sonrisa y Harry creyó ver que le guiñaba el

ojo pero no pudo detenerse a pensar en eso ya que Dumbledore

continuó hablando:

-Bueno niños antes de empezar el banquete quiero darle la

bienvenida y presentarles aunque muchos de ustedes ya lo

conocen al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes

Oscuras......

¿Quién creen que será el nuevo profesor?,¿se lo imaginan?...ya

lo veran en el próximo capítulo...

--------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:holaa!!!,espero que les haya gustado este

capítulo y si lo están leyendo por favor dejen críticas,ya sean

malas o buenas me sirven para mejorar y seguir

escribiendo.También recibo ideas ya que últimamente estoy

medio perdida en como seguir la historia,aunque más o menos

armada está.Bueno me despido....gracias por leerme y dejen

reviews........chau!!!!


	5. DCAO y Quidditch

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y con este ff no _

_pretendo lucrar._

Capitulo 5:Defensa contra las artes oscuras y 

Quidditch.

-Bueno niños antes de empezar el banquete quiero darle la

bienvenida y presentarles,aunque muchos de ustedes ya lo

conocen al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes

Oscuras......Remus Lupin.

Un hombre alto,delgado,muy pálido,con el cabello castaño claro

y los ojos color miel,estaba parado al lado del director,pero

recién había aparecido,sino todos ya hubieran notado su

presencia.

-Gracias por la bienvenida,director,estoy muy contento de

estar de nuevo aquí-dijo Lupin.A continuación sonrió y se volvió

a sentar.

Todos le dieron un caluroso aplauso,pero los más emocionados de

volver a tenerlo como profesor eran Harry y los demás.

-Y ahora a comer-dijo Dumbledore para alegría de todos.

Mientras comían los chicos comentaban de la vuelta de Lupin a

Hogwarts....

-Ahora si volveremos a tener clases de defensa como la

gente-comentaba Harry,contento.

-Fa Log crego-masculló Ron,con la boca llena.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?.

Luego de tragar,Ron le contestó a Hermione...

-Que ya lo creo.

-Ahhhh....tienen razón,yo también estoy muy feliz de tener de

vuelta a Lupin entre nosotros.

Así terminaron de cenar y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente mientras todos desayunaban les

repartieron los horarios....

-Mira Harry-dijo Ron ,emocionado,-Tenemos las primeras

horas con el Prof. Lupin.

-Si,es genial,aunque luego tenemos clases con Snape.Ahora que

lo pienso,este año lo veremos mucho más seguido,ya que al

tomar estudios avanzados,las materias se reducen pero es

mayor la cantidad de horas para cada materia.

-Tienes razón Harry,le dijo Hermione-Como yo tomaré las

mismas materias del año pasado no tendré tantas horas con

Snape.

-¿Pero cómo harás?,¿Usarás de nuevo el giratiempo?-preguntó

Ginny.

-Aún no lo decido,ya veré como me las arreglaré.

De esta forma transcurrió el desayuno y luego cada uno se

dirigió a sus respectivas clases.

Al terminar la clase de Lupin,Harry y Ron se acercaron a

saludarlo.

-Prof.Lupin,que gusto tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros,al fin

volveremos a tener clases de defensa realmente

buenas_-_comentó Ron.

-Ron tiene razon,estamos muy contentos de que haya vuelto.

-Gracias muchachos,yo tambien estoy muy feliz de estar aquí y

espero esta vez no marcharme.Y en voz

baja,agregó:Dumbledore

creo una poción realmente efectiva,que debo tomarla una vez

por año y no me transformo más.

-Es muy bueno saber eso,Profesor-dijo Harry.

-Si realmente es genial.

-Ya lo creo niños.

--------------------------------------------------

Y ENTRE CLASE Y CLASE,EL PRIMER MES EN HOGWARTS SE PASÓ RÁPIDAMENTE....

Un día durante el desayuno.....

-Potter necesito hablar con usted luego,por favor vaya a mi

despacho al final del día-le dijo Mc Gonagall.

-De acuerdo profesora,¿pero sucedió algo malo?.

-No para nada pero después hablaremos.

Y luego de esto la profesora se fue a su mesa rápidamente.

-¿Qué querrá Mc Gonagall,Harry?-preguntó Ron.

-Seguro quiere que seas el nuevo capitán del equipo,ahora que

Angelina terminó el colegio-dijo Hermione.

-Claro eso debe serdijo Ron,-Será fantastico,Harry.

-Ojala sea cierto amigos.

Al final del día....

-Permiso profesora,¿puedo pasar?-preguntó Harry,golpeando la

puerta del despacho de Mc Gonagall.

-Claro,Potter,tome asiento,creo que debe saber qué es lo que

necesito decirle,¿verdad?.

-Realmente no profesora.

-Bueno,como sabe,el equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor no tiene

un capitán,luego del egreso de la última,y creo que el

más indicado para tomar ese cargo eres usted,Potter.

Harry se sorprendió,el no pensaba que sería verdad,a pesar de

lo que le habían dicho sus amigos.

-¿Qué dice?,¿acepta?.

-Claro,profesora,será un gran honor para mí ser el nuevo

capitán del equipo.

-De acuerdo,deberá hacer las pruebas para los nuevos

integrantes del equipo,ya que no tenemos cazadores,ni

bateadores,mañana pondré un aviso en la sala común,la selección

será el sábado por la mañana,¿está de acuerdo?.

-Completamente.

-Bien muchacho,escoge correctamente,este año debemos volver

a ganar.

-Es lo que yo más quiero.

Al finalizar la conversación Harry salió muy contento del

despacho,mientras pensaba lo orgulloso que estaría Sirius si

supiera...ese pensamiento lo deprimió pero al llegar a la sala

común sus amigos hicieron que se olvidara del tema:

-¿Y?,¿qué sucedió?-preguntaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

-Tenían razón amigos,soy el nuevo capitán del equipo.

-Felicitaciones amigodijo Ron,emocionado,y dirigiéndose a los

demás que allí se encontraban dijo:-¿Oyeron eso?,Harry será el

nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch.

Todos sus compañeros de Griffindor aplaudieron

exaltados,sabían que con Harry de vuelta como buscador y

ahora como capitán del equipo la copa sería suya.

La mañana del sabado llegó rápido para todos los que deseaban

ingresar en el equipo.

Ron y Harry se encontraban desde temprano en el estadio,para

esperar a los nuevos ingresantes,mientras Hermione,como no

estaba interesada en el deporte (pero iría a apoyar a Harry ese

dia),los miraba desde las gradas.Los chicos y chicas empezaron

a llegar.

Aparecieron varios alumnos de tercero,no obstante más de

cuarto,y los compañeros de habitación de Harry y

Ron:Neville,Seamus y Dean,que para desagrado y enfado de

Harry,iba tomado de la mano con Ginny.Esto fue algo inesperado

para Harry,ya que el pensaba que hace poco se habían

separado.

-Ron,no sabía que tu hermana estaba saliendo con Dean

aún,pensé que habían terminado.

-Si Harry,desde el año escolar anterior,pero al volver a

Hogwarts se habían separado y ahora volvieron,¿por qué el

comentario amigo?,¿no estarás celoso?-le dijo Ron a Harry con

una sonrisa en la cara.

-Claro que no-le contestó Harry nervioso,Pregunté solo por

curiosidad.Y dirigiéndose a los allí presentes,como para cambiar

de tema,exclamó:

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí,comenzaremos con las pruebas.

Luego de estar todo la mañana mirando como jugaban sus

compañeros,Harry decidió que el equipo quedaría formado de la

siguiente forma y se los comunicó:

-Los nuevos bateadores seran:Seamus y Dean y los nuevos

cazadores seran:Ginny,Colin Y Neville.Felicitaciones a todos y los

entrenamientos comenzarán la semana próxima,ya pondré un

cartel en la sala común con el horario y el día.Tenemos un mes y

medio antes del primer partido de la temporada y debemos

aprovecharlo al máximo para entrenar.

Luego de estas palabras todos se retiraron,muy alegres los que

habían sido seleccionados y tristes los que no.

--------------------------------------------------

El mes y medio siguiente transcurrió muy tranquilamente,entre

clases,estudio y diversión.Y sobre todo mucha felicidad de los

Griffindor,por la victoria de su equipo sobre los Hufflepuff,con

las excelentes actuaciones de Harry,Ron y Ginny.(n de la a.:mi

idea era relatar el partido de Quidditch,pero como me salió muy

mal preferí sacarlo y sólo poner el resultado de este,les pido

disculpas)

Luego de que el partido finalizara,los alumnos llegaron a sus

salas comunes y se encontraron con el siguiente anuncio:

´´GRAN BAILE DE NAVIDAD´´

_Se les informa a los alumnos que se festejará la Navidad en _

_Hogwarts el día 23 de Diciembre desde las 20hs,con un baile al _

_que asistirán los alumnos de 4to año para arriba.Deberán venir _

_en parejas y vestir sus tunicas de gala que les fueron pedidas a _

_principio de año._

_Atte,_

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall._

Todos los alumnos se emocionaron muchísimo con esta

noticia,sobre todo las chicas que ya pensaban en su vestimenta

y quiénes posiblemente las invitarían,a pesar de que faltara un

mes para el gran baile de navidad.


	6. El Gran Baile y la Navidad

Capítulo 6:el Gran Baile y la Navidad.

El tiempo estaba pasando de una forma muy tranquila en

el colegio,no había novedades de Voldemort ni de

ninguno de sus seguidores y todos estaban pendientes del

próximo baile que se haría en tres semanas.De este tema

estaba hablando el trío una tarde en la sala común,

mientras terminaban una tarea de Snape:

-¿Con quién piensas ir al baile Hermione?-preguntó Ron.

La muchacha estaba tan concentrada en sus estudios que no le

respondió.Tan ensimismada estaba que no lo había escuchado.

-Ni modo,¿qué hay de tí,Harry?,¿con quién irás?.

-Aún no lo sé...estoy pensando a quién puedo invitar.

-¿Qué me dices de Cho?,¿por qué no la invitas?.

-No lo sé Ron...ella ya no me interesa como antes,además

seguramente ya tiene pareja para el baile.

-Mejor Harry,esa chica nunca me gustó para tí...debes

buscarte una muchacha mejor-opinó Hermione.

Al parecer Ron se tomó este comentario de una mala manera (se

puso celoso pensando que ella se refería a ella misma con ese

comentario,cosa que es imposible ya que en ninguna de mis

historias se me ocurriría juntar a Harry con Herm) ya

que le contestó a la muchacha así (además ya estaba enojado

porque Herm no le había contestado a su pregunta):

-A ver Srita.Sabelotodo....¿quién es una buena muchacha para

Harry?,¿tú?.

-Claro que no Ron,no me refería a eso....a lo que me refiero yo

es que él debe buscarse una joven que lo quiera por lo que es y

no para tratar de olvidarse de otra persona,como hacía Cho.

-Ahhh sisisi...el debe buscarse alguien que lo quiera tanto como

te quiere Vicky a tí,¿verdad?.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Viktor en todo esto?-preguntó Herm,que

ya estaba bastante enfadada con esta situación,ya que no

entendía por que razón Ron había actuado de esa forma.

-Todo tiene que ver...seguro que ya lo habrás invitado al baile

¿no?,por eso evadiste mi pregunta sobre con quién irías.

-Claro que no,estaba demasiado concentrada en mi tarea como

para escucharte...y ahora me retiro me cansé de esta estúpida

discusión contigo....adiós.

Y diciendo esto Hermione se retiró muy molesta de la sala

común.

Harry,que ya estaba harto de tantas peleas entre sus amigos le

dijo esto:

-Creo que esta vez te pasaste,la trataste mal sin ninguna razón

amigo.

-Si que tenía razón,ella no me contestó mi pregunta.

-¿Y eso te parece suficiente como para tratarla así?,discúlpame

que te lo diga pero creo que estás celoso de Krum-comentó

Harry muy divertido por los celos de su amigo.

Ron se sonrojó mucho y no contestó,ya que no sabía como

hacerlo,y siguió haciendo su tarea.

--------------------------------------------------

La semana siguiente fue bastante fea para el trío,Hermione y

Ron no se hablaban debido a la pelea que habían tenido y Harry

estaba en el medio de los dos,sin saber que hacer o decir para

mejorar las cosas.

Un día estaban almorzando en el comedor Harry,Ron y Ginny,ya

que Herm estaba en la biblioteca.

-Ron debes pedirle disculpas a Hermione-le decía su hermana

mientras terminaba de almorzar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny,Ron,no pueden seguir así y menos

por algo tan estúpido por lo que se pelearon.Debes ir.

-Por primera vez en mi vida les doy la razón rápido,esta vez

fue mi culpa la pelea asi que iré.Después nos veremos.

Y de esta manera Ron se fue a buscar a Hermione,dejando a

Harry sólo con Ginny en el Gran Salón.

-¿Con quién irás al baile Harry?,supongo que ya tendrás

parejapreguntó Ginny,de una manera muy natural.

-No,aún no,estoy pensando si ir al baile o no,todavía no estoy

seguro si de lo que haré.

-¿Por qué no?,será divertido,además son pocas las

oportunidades de celebrar un baile así.

-Puede ser,pero no tengo pareja...la persona a la pensaba

invitar ya está ocupada y no sólo para este baile-dijo

Harry,sonrojándose,ya que se dió cuenta que había dicho más

de lo que debía,y rápidamente agregó:

-Bueno Ginny debo irme luego nos veremos,adiós.

Y de esta manera Harry se fue,dejando a una Ginny muy

desconcertada ya que el joven no era de esas personas que

dejaban una conversación por la mitad,y menos de una forma

tan abrupta.

-------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto...

Ron recorría el castillo tratando de encontrar a Hermione,para

disculparse.Ya había buscado en la sala común y en la

biblioteca,sin éxito.Estaba decidido a abandonar su búsqueda

para ir a sus clases de la tarde,donde seguro la encontraría

después,cuando por una de las ventanas del castillo divisó una

figura lejana que estaba sentada cerca del lago.Estando casi

seguro de que se trataba de su amiga,corrió hacia ese lugar y

al acercarse se dió cuenta que estaba en lo cierto.

-Hermione necesito hablar contigo,¿puede ser?-dijo Ron

nervioso,sentándose junto a ella.

-Ron debo irme hablamos en otro momento-le contestó su

amiga,levantándose.

-Vamos Herm,por favor,es sólo un momento-le susurró

Ron,volviéndola a sentar delicadamente donde estaba antes.

-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione cortante,aunque un poco conmovida

por el tono en el que le había hablado Ron.

-Hermione,quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra vez,sé que

estuve mal,que no debí tratarte así,pero no se que me pasó.

-Bueno Ron,acepto tus disculpas,pero espero que no se vuelva a

repetir,¿si?.

-Claro que no se volverá a repetir (n de la a:sabemos que se

volverá a repetir,si ellos viven peleándose....ayyy pero es eso lo

que los hace tannnnn tiernos...jejejeje)-dijo Ron,feliz.

Ambos muchachos estaban muy felices de ser amigos de nuevo.

-Y otra cosa Herm,¿tienes pareja para el baile?.

-No,ninguna de las personas que me invitaron me interesaban,

¿por qué lo preguntas?.

-Es que yo...este....quería...quiero....Hermione,¿quiéres ser mi

pareja para el baile?preguntó Ron,muy nervioso y

tartamudeando.

Hermione,que no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de Ron,se

puso muy roja y no supo que contestar.

-Por tu silencio comprendo que no quieres ir conmigo al baile...

-No Ron,te equivocas,mi silencio se debió a la sorpresa pero

claro que iré contigo al tu respuesta me confirmas que nuestra amistad

volvió a ser la misma de antes.

-Claro que sí.

Y muy felices ambos volvieron al castillo,con grandes sonrisas en

sus rostros.

--------------------------------------------------

Los días fueron pasando y cada vez faltaba menos para el

baile,uno de esos días Harry estaba sólo sentado en la sala

común tarde en la noche,todo el mundo se había ido a dormir

excepto él....tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que

cuando una persona que había llegado a su lado le habló,el se

asustó:

-Harry,discúlpame,no quería molestarte pero es que debo

preguntarte algodijo Lavender (n de la a.:ahhh esta no se la

esperaban ¿verdad?...jejejeje).

-Claro dime,¿qué sucede?.

-Bueno,me enteré que no tienes pareja para el baile y pensé

que como yo tampoco tengo pareja podríamos ir juntos,¿qué

dices?.

A Harry esto lo tomó por sorpresa,jamás pensó en ir al baile

con Lavender,si bien era una muchacha bella nunca se le había

cruzado por la cabeza ir con ella.Pero considerando la situación

no dudó en aceptar.

-Si iré contigo Lavender,pero dime una cosa,yo sé que te han

invitado muchos chicos al baile y los haz rechazado a

todos,entonces por qué me pides a mi que vayamos al baile

juntos.

-Es sencillo Harry,todos esos muchachos que me invitaron

estaban buscando algo más en mí que sólo ir al baile como

amigos,y como yo estoy enamorada de una persona que en este

momento no está disponible para mi,no estoy dispuesta a

involucrarme con otras personas ya que por más que el no me

ame,yo a él si,y no me traicionaré a mi misma yendo con gente

que tiene otros intereses en mi que los que yo no tengo en ellos.

Por eso pensé en tí,tú no tenías pareja,ní me habías invitado al

baile,además se bien qué tu no tendrías ese tipo de

intenciones,que sólo iremos como amigos,y esas fueron mis

razones para invitarte al baile-finalizó la joven,luego de una

larga explicación.

-Bueno Harry,volveré a dormir,hasta mañana.

Y de esta manera la joven se fue,dejando a Harry sólo y

pensativo.

--------------------------------------------------

Y finalmente el día del baile llegó.Todos estaban muy

contentos.

Harry,Ron y sus compañeros de habitación estaban esperando a

sus respectivas parejas en la sala común(menos Neville,cuya

pareja era Luna Lovegood y la había ido a esperar a la entrada

del Gran Salón,ya que ella era de Ravenclaw y habían acordado

encontrarse allí).

Todas las muchachas bajaron juntas y los chicos se quedaron

con la boca abierta luego de ver a sus respactivas parejas tan

bellas.Ellas vestían el mismo modelo de túnica todas,ya que las

túnicas de gala de mujer eran todas iguales:ajustada la parte

superior,y suelta en la parte de abajo y en las mangas.

Hermione llevaba una color turquesa claro,el cabello lo llevaba

liso y suelto,parecía un ángel.

Ginny vestía una blanca con detalles plateados,su cabello lo

tenía suelto y lacio pero con las puntas enruladas.

Lavender tenía una rosa,y su pelo estaba recogido,al igual que

el de Parvati,que llevaba una túnica celeste.

Cada muchacha tomó a su pareja del brazo y así se dirigieron al

Gran Salón.

Allí todo estaba hermosamente adornado con los colores de

todas las casas,las mesas redondas y en casa una cabían diez

personas,estas estaban ubicadas en los bordes del Gran Salón

de forma que en el medio quedara mucho espacio para bailar.

Mientras la música sonaba y algunas parejas comenzaban a

bailar,Harry,Lavender,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Dean,Parvati,Seamus

Luna y Neville se ubicaron en una mesa muy cercana a la pista

de baile.

Al cabo de un rato de estar charlando todas las parejas se

fueron a bailar a excepción de Hermione,Ron,Lavender y Harry.

Mientras los tres primeros estaban enfrascados en una

divertida

conversación,Harry no hacía más que mirar a Ginny,que bailaba

con su novio,Dean.

_-Esta noche está hermosa-pensaba Harry,-me gustaría mucho _

_estar en el lugar de Dean._

-Harry....¿vamos a bailar?.

-De acuerdo-contestó Harry,no muy convencido.

Entonces Harry y Lavender se fueron a bailar,dejando a

Hermione y a Ron solos en la mesa.

-Ron¿notaste que algo le pasa a Harry?.

-Si,está medio raro,desde que llegamos no habló prácticamente

con nadie,y de ser por él se hubiera quedado toda la noche

sentado...¿qué le sucederá?.

-No lo sé_...(aunque la muchacha tenía una idea de lo que le _

_pasaba a su amigo pero no podía decírselo a Ron,ya que dicha _

_idea estaba relacionada con Ginny)._

-Bueno ya veremos...¿Hermione?.

-¿Si?.

-¿Quiéres bailar?.

-Claro,vamos.

Y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile justo cuando una

canción muy romántica estaba sonando.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry continuaba bailando con su pareja,aunque no paraba de

mirar a la pelirroja que bailaba con su novio muy cerca suyo.

Estaba muy celoso aunque no quisiera admitirlo y tenía ganas de

tener a Ginny sólo para él.

-Harry,¿en qué piensas?-preguntó Lavender,sacándolo de sus

pensamientos.

-En nada,sólo miraba lo bonito que está adornado el Gran

Salón.

-Mmmm....estás mintiendo,tú la mirás a ella,¿verdad?.

-¿Ehh?,¿a quién te refieres?.

-Tú sabes bien por quién te lo digo.....

-No lo sé....

-Por Ginny.

-¿Ginny?,¿qué hay con ella?.

-No lo sé,por eso te pregunto a tí Harry.

-No sucede nada con ella.

-De acuerdo Harry,si no me lo quieres decir no te presionaré.

-Es que no sucede nada con ella.Es la hermana de mi mejor

amigo,eso es todo.

-Oks.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que Lavender trataba de sonsacarle

información sobre Ginny a Harry,ya que ella estaba

secretamente enamorada del novio de la joven,Dean;y a pesar

de llevarse bien con la pelirroja no dejaba de envidiarla ni de

desear estar en su lugar,el mismo sentimiento que tenía Harry

hacia Dean(n de la a:de envidiarlo y de estar en su lugar...no

sean mal pensados ehhh:P:P).

El baile continuó muy divertido para todos,hasta Harry la

estaba pasando bien a pesar de estar constantemente buscando

a Ginny con la mirada.

-¿Harry no has visto a Ginny?-preguntó Hermione.

-No,no la he visto,debe estar con Dean-respondió el joven con

un dejo de resentimiento en su voz.

-Mmmm....no lo creo,acabo de ver a Dean irse de aquí,por eso

la buscaba.

-Ahhhhh.

Harry al saber esto decidió ir a buscar a la joven y con la

excusa de ir al baño se retiró del Gran Salón.

_-¿Ahora dónde la encontraré?-_pensaba Harry,mientras recorría

el castillo hasta llegar a la sala común de Griffindor.

-Budín inglés-dijo Harry ante el retrato de la dama gorda,para

poder entrar.

Dentro el ambiente era muy acogedor,el fuego crepitaba en la

chimenea y todo allí era silencio,excepto por unos sollozos que

provenían del sillón favorito de Harry.

-¿Ginny?,¿qué te sucede?.

-Nada Harry,estoy bien-mintió Ginny,mientras trataba de

secarse las lágrimas y ocultar su tristeza.

-No estás bien,vamos cuéntame,quizás te pueda ayudar.

-No lo creo,pero igual te contaré.Lo que pasa es que terminé

con Dean,eso es todo.

En ese momento sentimientos mezclados invadieron al joven,que

por un lado sentía una inmensa alegría por él mismo y por otro

lado estaba triste ya que odiaba ver llorar a las personas que él

apreciaba.

-¿Y por qué cortaron?.

-Porque mis sentimientos por él ya no son los mismos,ya no lo

amo y si lo pienso bien creo que nunca lo amé,si lo quise mucho

y lo sigo haciendo pero creo que eso fue más por la forma en la

que Dean se comportaba conmigo,siempre me demostraba sus

sentimientos y yo me sentía muy querida por él.

-Entonces si tú ya no lo quieres,¿por qué estas triste?.

-Porque va a ser díficil acostumbrarme a estar lejos de él

después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos-mintió la muchacha,que

no quería revelar la verdadera razón su llanto.

-Pero ya pasará Ginny,ya verás que sí-dijo Harry,tratando de

calmarla.

-Si,puede ser.

-¿Qué te parece si volvemos al baile?,vamos a divertirnos.

-Bueno,vamos.

Y así volvieron juntos al Gran Salón,donde los esperaban

Hermione y Ron.

-Harry,te has demorado mucho en el baño,y tu niña ¿dónde

estabas?.....¿y por qué vuelven juntos?-preguntó Ron,entre

divertido y celoso.

-Ehhhh...es que cuando estaba volviendo del baño....ehhh....-

tartamudeó Harry,nervioso.

-Cuando Harry volvía del baño nos encontramos y vinimos para

acá-contestó Ginny tranquila.(n de la a:y si...las mujeres

siempre controlamos mejor las situaciones...jajaja)

-Ahh bueno,de acuerdo,¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?.

-Ayyy Ron,tú siempre pensando en la comida,no cambias

más-dijo Hermione con gesto de reproche,pero también de

diversión y de ¿amor?.

Luego de terminar de comer y bailar un rato más todos se

fueron a sus habitaciones,a excepción de Harry,que estaba

sentado donde Ginny estaba antes,y miraba el fuego muy

concentrado.Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Harry,necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?.

-Bueno es que en este tiempo estuve notando ciertas actitudes

tuyas que nunca antes había notado en tí.

-¿Cómo cuáles?.

-Harry,creo que estas enamorándote de Ginny.

-¿QUÉ?

Eso fue lo que exclamó Ron,al escuchar lo que Hermione había

preguntado a Harry.Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron ya que

lo habían visto ni oído llegar.

-¿Cómo es eso Harry?,responde.

-Ehh...mmmm.....

-Vamos.......

-Déjalo Ron,yo sólo venía a preguntar,eso no quiere decir que

mis suposiciones sean ciertas.

-¿Y cuándo no lo son?-preguntó Ron,lo que hizo que la joven se

sonrojara levemente.

-Cof,cof-interrumpió Harry.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Debo confesarles que creo que es verdad lo que dice Herm,me

estoy enamorando de Ginny.

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta de sorpresa y Hermione

saltaba de felicidad,mientras Harry se hundía lo más que podía

en el sillón.

Cuando Ron salió de su sorpresa,abrazó a Harry y le dijo:

-Harry,no puedo pensar en mejor pretendiente para mi

hermana,que tú,mi mejor amigo.....te aceptó como cuñado.

Hermione se unió al abrazo y luego Harry les contó lo que había

hablado con Ginny ese día.

Al finalizar Hermione le dijo:

-Esta es tu oportunidad Harry.

-Estoy de acuerdo,sé que mi hermanita nunca te olvidó.Pero

quiero pedirte que la cuides mucho por favor.

-Claro que lo haré,la defenderé con mi vida.

-No podía esperar otra respuesta de tu parte,hermano.

------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos:espero que les haya gustado este capítulo....y por favor dejen reviews...se que hay bastante gente que lee mi ff y por eso les estoy pidiendo que dejen alguna crítica,ya sea buena o mala,me sirve para mejorar y/o levantarme el ánimo._

_Gracias a todos por leerme,_

_besitos!!!!!_

_LunitaBlack(holasoyyo)_


	7. El que todos creían muerto volverá

Capítulo 7:El que todos creían muerto volverá.

Luego del baile de Navidad todo se desarrolló en un ambiente

de paz y tranquilidad.....todo esto era demasiado raro y daba

bastante temor,ya que todos pensaban que si Voldemort aún no

había atacado era porque estaba preparándose para dar el gran

golpe.

Esto tenía tan preocupado a Harry,que en lo único que pensaba

era en eso,sus sentimientos por Ginny habían pasado a un

segundo plano por el momento.La profecía daba vueltas en su

cabeza todo el tiempo durante esto último período

de paz.Además de todo no tenía con quién compartir esta

inquietud ya que no les había contado nada a sus amigos sobre

todo este asunto porque no quería preocuparlos pero él

necesitaba contarle a alguien todo esto y además no le gustaba

ocultarles las cosas aunque a menudo solía hacerlo

para no preocuparlos.En todo eso estaba pensando cuando

volvían de la última clase de un día de fines de Febrero.

-¿Qué te sucede Harry?,haz estado muy extraño y pensativo

este último tiempo-preguntó Hermione,preocupada.

-Es cierto amigo,se nota que algo te sucede.

-Tienen razón amigos,hay algo muy importante que debo

contarles y que les oculté por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es?.

-Más tarde,cuando no haya nadie en la Sala Común les diré.

-De acuerdo.

A eso de las doce de la noche la Sala Común estaba

completamente vacía excepto por el trío.

-Bueno Harry,¿qué tienes para decirnos?-preguntó Ron,entre

ansioso y preocupado.

-Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por no haberles

contado esto antes pero no quería preocuparlos.

Y así Harry les contó todo acerca de la profecía.

Cuando terminó con su relato,Ron no sabía que decir y Hermione

estaba a punto de llorar.

-Pero Harry no puede ser,no puedes estar tan presionado,aún

eres muy joven para soportar tanto.Debe haber otra solución,¿

no lo crees?.

-No Hermione,es la única solución.

-Pero es una profecía,puede ser interpretada de muchas

formas,además estas tienden a ser muy ambiguas,quizás ese no

es su verdadero significado.

-Claro que lo es Hermione,si Dumbledore lo dice debe ser

así-acotó Ron.

-Puede que tengas razón,si lo dice Dumbledore debe ser

así-contestó Hermione aunque no muy convencida,y dirigiéndose

a Harry le dijo:

-Y qué haremos?,porque no pienses que te dejaremos sólo en

todo esto,para algo estamos,¿no?.

-Gracias amigos,sabía que me ayudarían.Pero aún no se me

ocurre nada,supongo que trataré de volverme lo más poderoso

que pueda para cuando el momento de enfrentarme con

Voldemort llegue.

-Si tienes razón,creo que es lo único que se puede hacer por el

momento-acordaron sus amigos.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos a dormir.

-Si,buenas noches chicos,mañana nos veremos.

Diciendo esto Hermione se fue a su cuarto y segundos después

los chicos se fueron al suyo.

--------------------------------------------------

_Harry se encontraba en un lugar donde nunca antes había _

_estado.Estaba flotando en el medio de la nada,se sentía muy _

_liviano,como si no tuviera cuerpo y todo alrededor suyo era _

_oscuridad.Dentro de su cabeza se repetían todo el tiempo las _

_siguientes palabras:_

_´´El que creían muerto volverá´´._

-Harry,Harry,despierta.

Poco a poco Harry fue volviendo a la realidad y se dió cuenta

que todo había sido un sueño,muy extraño,pero un sueño al fin.

-¿Qué te sucedía Harry?,te movías mucho y decías cosas

imposibles de entender.

-Es que tuve un sueño muy raro Ron,me encontraba en un lugar

donde nunca había estado,no podía sentir mi cuerpo y todo a mi

alrededor era oscuridad,pero en mi cabeza se repetía la misma

frase:´´El que creía muerto volverá´´.

-Vamos a cambiarnos y luego hablaremos con

Hermione,seguramente a ella se le ocurrirá algo con respecto a

tu sueño.

-De acuerdo.

Se vistieron y bajaron a la Sala Común,donde su amiga estaba

esperándolos.

-Buen día muchachos,ya estaba por irme a desayunar,tardaron

mucho esta mañana.

-Disculpa Herm,pero es que Ron no podía despertarme....

-De acuerdo,de acuerdo vamos.

Y mientras caminaban Harry le contó a su amiga el sueño que

había tenido.

-¿Tú que opinas Hermione?.

-Y yo creo que debes decírselo al director,tus sueños no son

algo común Harry,seguramente tienen gran importancia.¿Por qué

no vamos a visitar a Dumbledore durante el almuerzo y le

contamos?.

-Mmmm no creo,quizás fue sólo un sueño común y no debo darle

tanta importancia.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo,pero es tu decisión,si no

quieres contárselo,no se lo cuentes.

_-_Esto es lo que haré,si mi sueño se vuelve a repetir iré y se lo

contaré,¿de acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo.

Los días pasaron y dicho sueño no se volvió a repetir pero en

vez de éste,otros sueños comenzaron a formar parte de las

noches de Harry....

--------------------------------------------------

Una de esas noches.....

Harry se encontraba sumergido en la misma oscuridad del sueño

anterior y tampoco podía sentir su cuerpo.De repente dos

figuras se empezaron a formar delante de él...eran las figuras

de Dumbledore y Lupin....cuando se dió cuenta que se trataba

de ellos,intentó hablarles pero de su boca no salía ninguna

palabra,también intentó acercarse a ellos pero su cuerpo,que no

lo podía ver,no le respondía.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue escuchar lo que en ese momento su

director y su profesor estaban hablando:

¿Usted cree que él siga vivo?-preguntaba Remus.

-No lo sé,realmente no lo sé,y no creo que nunca tengamos la

certeza a no ser que nos arriesguemos a lo que tú sabesle

contestaba Dumbledore.

-Yo me arriesgaré,fue uno de mis mejores amigos y debo

hacerlo.

-Tómalo con calma Remus,mejor investigaremos un poco más

sobre todo esto y luego tomaremos una decisión al

respecto.Además aún no es tiempo de hacer nada,recién cuando

se cumpla un año de su muerte podremos tomar una decisión.

En ese momento Harry se despertó sobresaltado,completamente

sudado y temblando.Miles de pensamientos daban vuelta por su

cabeza.........Sirius.....a él se referían Lupin y Dumbledore en

su sueño....claro que era a él...y ahora todo concordaba....su

sueño anterior...aquellas palabras..._El que creían muerto _

_volverá..._

Harry se levantó, se vistió y abandonó su habitación,con mucho

cuidado,tratando de no despertar a sus amigos ya que aún era

muy temprano.Tomó su capa de invisibilidad y salió.Necesitaba

dar un paseo y calmarse,sentía por una parte una felicidad

terrible,la posibilidad de volver a ver a su padrino lo embargaba

totalmente,pero por otro lado sentía incertidumbre y temor,no

sabía que debía hacer para recuperarlo ni si podría ser capaz

de hacerlo.Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no

escuchó cuando una voz de mujer lo llamaba justo cuando él

estaba a punto de abandonar la Sala Común:

-Harry,Harry,¿eres tú?-preguntó Ginny,con voz adormilada.Se

notaba que se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones del

lugar.

-Si,soy yo Ginny,¿qué haces aquí?,deberías estar en tu cuarto

durmiendo-dijo Harry,en tono protector.

-Es que me quede hasta tarde haciendo una tarea de Snape y

me quedé dormida aquí.¿A dónde ibas?.

-Ehhh...a dar un paseo,necesitaba pensar un poco-contestó

Harry,nervioso,dudando si contarle o no su reciente sueño.

-Ahhh...bueno...¿te encuentras bien Harry?,te noto nervioso.

-Sisi,estoy bien...bueno me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí,

nos veremos después,adiós.

-Adiós Harry,y no dudes en acudir a mi si necesitas algo,es que

no te veo bien y creo que necesitas hablar con alguien.

-De acuerdo Ginny,muchas gracias-dijo Harry,sonrojado y feliz.

Y de esta forma Harry salió de la Sala Común y Ginny se fue a

dormir.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos Harry pensaba en sus

sueños,quizás sólo fueran simples sueños que reflejaban las

ganas de Harry de volver a ver a Sirius con vida,o quizás

significaran algo más,¿cuál sería el verdadero propósito de esos

sueños?,esa era la gran incógnita que persiguió a Harry durante

las próximas horas hasta que decició volver a su cuarto para no

despertar sospechas entre sus amigos.No deseaba que nadie le

preguntara nada asi que era mejor disimular.Llegó a su

cuarto,se metió en la cama y esperó a que sus amigos se

levantaran.Cuando Ron fue a despertarlo,Harry fingió que

recién se despertaba y juntos se fueron a desayunar en

compañía de Hermione.

Cuando estaban a punto de dejar el Gran Salón para dirigirse a

la primera clase del día,Dumbledore se dirigió a ellos:

-Buenos días muchachos-dijo Albus,con su siempre serena

sonrisa.

-Buenos días director-contestó el trío.

-Harry,¿me harías el favor de ir a mi despacho durante la hora

del almuerzo?.Necesito hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo señor,en el horario del almuerzo iré hasta allí.

-Bueno entonces nos veremos,adiós.

-Adiós.

Cuando Dumbledore se fue,los tres comenzaron a hablar

ansiosos:

-¿Qué crees que querrá Harry?,¿habrá pasado algo con el

Innombrable?-preguntó Hermione,preocupada.

-No lo sé,quizás puede ser eso,esperemos que no-le contestó

Harry,aunque en realidad no pensaba que Dumbledore quisiera

hablarle de eso.((_Quizás lo que el director quiere es hablar _

_conmigo acerca de mis sueños,¿aunque cómo puede saber acerca _

_de ellos?))-pensó Harry mientras iban a su primera clase._

-------------------------------------------------

A la hora del almuerzo Harry estaba en el despacho de

Dumbledore,esperando que el director le comunicara el porqué

de su llamado.

-Bueno Harry,supongo que querrás saber porque te llamé.

-Si,me gustaría saberlo.

-Bueno Harry verás,a pesar de no tener novedadades de los

planes de Voldemort sabemos que toda esta aparente calma

podría terminar de un momento a otro y por eso es mejor estar

preparados.

Por eso Harry creo conveniente que recibas un entrenamiento

mucho más avanzado,que abarque el perfeccionamiento de los

hechizos que ya conoces y la enseñanza de algunos que no

conoces y podrían serte realmente útiles.También me encargaré

yo mismo de que termines de aprender occlumancia,ya que es

imperativo que la perfecciones.¿Qué opinas Harry?.

-Creo que es una muy buena idea,dada la situación es lo único

que se puede hacer para esperar la llegada de Voldemort,

¿verdad?.

-Si,Harry,por desgracia si.Lamento mucho que tengas que

enfrentarte a tanto siendo tan sólo un joven de 16 años,es

mucho para tí.Pero así es el destino.

-Señor,¿la profecía no decía cuando me enfrentaré con

Voldemort?.

-No,desafortunadamente no,por eso debemos empezar cuanto

antes.Quizás debimos haber empezado mucho antes pero creí

que era mejor que disfrutaras un poco antes de empezar con

todo esto-dijo Dumbledore,en su mirada había una mezcla de

pena,desesperación y mucho cariño para el muchacho.

-Gracias profesor,¿cuándo empezaremos?.

-Mañana mismo,luego de tu última clase,por favor ven a mi

despacho que comenzaremos con tus clases de occlumancia y

luego el profesor Lupin,quien será el encargado de prepararte

en defensa,te dirá cuando comenzarán con sus clases,¿de

acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo.

En esos momentos Harry sintió que Dumbledore lo miraba como

esperando que el muchacho dijera algo más,seguramente sobre

sus sueños,y para confirmar sus sospechas:

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Harry?.

-No,no hay nada profesor-contesto el joven nervioso y en un

tono poco convincente.

-Bueno,puedes irte a almorzar,nos veremos mañana,y procura

contarles esto sólo al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger,si

es posible-dijo Dumbledore,y en tono pícaro agregó:

-Y si quieres también a la señorita Weasley.

Harry salió aturdido del despacho del director,pensado sí habría

algo de lo que Dumbledore no tuviera conocimiento.

----------------------------------------------

Cuando llegó al Gran Salón Ron,Hermione y Ginny estaban

terminando de almorzar.

-Y bien Harry,¿que quería el director?-preguntó Ron.

Entonces Harry les contó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho

segundos antes,omitiendo la mirada inquisitiva de Dumbledore

con la que según Harry,Dumbledore pretendía leer la mente de

él(n de la a: acordémonos que Dumbledore utiliza la

Legilimancia)y también lo que había dicho sobre Ginny.

-Qué bueno Harry,será muy provechoso tu entrenamiento-dijo

Hermione.

Esa noche Harry se fue a acostar temprano porque quería estar

descansado para el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

Mientras tanto en la Sala Común Ron,Ginny y Hermione se

encontraban hablando sobre cosas sin sentidos hasta que

llegaron al tema Harry.

-Ron ¿ no has notado medio raro a Harry estos últimos días?-

preguntó Hermione.

-No,realmente no-respondió Ron,pensativo.

-Ayy hombres nunca notan nada-exclamó Hermione,exasperada.

-Chicos ayer por la madrugada yo me quedé dormida aquí

terminando una tarea de Snape,cuando unos pasos me

despertaron y me di cuenta que eran de Harry.Cuando le

pregunté si estaba bien,porque lo noté bastante raro,me dijo

que sí aunque yo no me quedé muy convencida y le ofrecí mi

ayuda para lo que necesitará-relató Ginny los sucesos de la

madrugada anterior.

-Ayyy tú siempre dispuesta a ayudar a Harry,¿verdad?-se

burló Ron de su hermana.

Cuando Ginny le iba a contestar a Ron,Hermione intervino:

-Ron déjate ya de niñerías,¿no te das cuenta que es importante

lo que dijo Ginny?,me doy cuenta que no soy la única que lo he

notado raro a Harry.

-Mmmmm....quizás sea por lo de su sueño-dijo Ron,más para sí

mismo que para los demás.

-¿De qué sueño hablan?-preguntó Ginny,interesada.

Hermione le contó lo referente al sueño de Harry y ésta

prometió no contarle nada a nadie.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba en su cuarto,dormido,teniendo

otra vez un extraño sueño.

Esta vez se veía a si mismo,en un lugar muy oscuro que el no

conocía,en frente de Voldemort y se escuchaba una voz gélida

que le decía:_Muy pronto llegará ese momento,ten mucho _

_cuidado..._

En ese momento la escena cambiaba de lugar y volvía a estar en   
un lugar muy oscuro y escuchaba:_El que creía muerto volverá._

La escena volvía a cambiar y Harry podía ver a Lupin y a

Dumbledore,diciendo lo mismo que en su anterior sueño o

¿visión?.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó más cansado de lo que se

había acostado,este asunto de los sueños lo estaba haciendo

dormir muy mal.Todo el día estuvo ausente,ante las preguntas

de sus amigos por su estado él respondía que sólo se trataba de

cansancio,que en parte era cierto pero en parte no.El último

sueño lo había asustado mucho y no sabía si contarle o no algo a

Dumbledore.

Al término de su última clase Harry se dirigió al despacho de

Dumbledore para su primera lección de occlumancia.

-Hola Harry,¿cómo has estado?,¿estás listo para empezar con

las lecciones?.

-Sisi,estoy listo.

-Bueno de acuerdo,comencemos.

Dumbledore se paró frente a Harry y fijó sus claros ojos en los

de Harry.

-Harry empezaremos por algo bastante sencillo,para repasar,y

más adelante seguiremos con algo más complicado.

Ahora debes tratar de despejar tu mente y en todo momento

trata de no mirarme a los ojos,¿de acuerdo?-preguntó

Dumbledore,mientras con su varita en su sien,extraía sus

propios pensamientos de su mente.

-De acuerdo-contestó Harry,muy nervioso.

Harry intentó relajarse y no pensar en nada,trató de

concentrarse en lograr en su mente un inmenso vacío de donde

no se pudiera extraer nada de nada.Luego de unos minutos de

concentración lo logró,pero lo más díficil para Harry fue no

mirar a los ojos a Dumbledore,le estaba costando mucho y poco

a poco sus miradas se unieron y a la mente de Harry llegaron

varias imágenes juntas,sus años en Privet Drive,su primer día en

Hogwarts,el Quidditch,sus amigos y la muerte de Sirius.Esto

último afectó mucho la mente de Harry y logró vencerlo

totalmente,haciéndolo caer al suelo casa desmayado.

Dumbledore se acercó a ayudarlo y le dijo:

-Ha estado bien Harry,hacía mucho que no practicabas

occlumancia y por eso era obvio que los resultados no serían tan

buenos.Pero debo decirte que lograste resistencia durante unos

minutos,aunque indudablemente lo último que apareció en tu

mente fue lo que te derrumbó totalmente.

-Si,eso fue,pero es imposible que no piense en eso,aún no puedo

aceptar la muerte de Sirius-dijo Harry,muy dolido y débil.

-Te entiendo Harry,pero debes aceptarlo,sabes que es

imposible hacer algo al respecto.

-Lo sé.

-¿Crées que podemos volver a intentarlo o prefieres que

sigamos otro día?.

-Preferiría volver a intentarlo mañana,¿no le molesta?.

-Claro que no Harry,es lo mejor,mañana a esta misma hora te

espero aquí,adiós Harry.

-Adiós profesor,disculpe y gracias.

Y de esta forma Harry se retiró del despacho,muy triste por

los recuerdos de Sirius pero también tranquilo ya que no había

revelado sus últimos sueños.

Hola a todos:espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto

como a mi.

Por favor dejen sus críticas.....

Ahh y me olvidaba...agradezco mucho a la gente que me envió

sus reviews y a todos los lectores por seguir mi historia....

Besos y los kiero mucho!!!!

LunitaBlack(holasoyyo)


	8. Un libro misterioso

Capítulo 8:Un libro misterioso.

Por:Lunita Black(holasoyyo)

Entre las clases,los partidos de Quidditch y los entrenamientos

de Harry con Dumbledore y Lupin, el tiempo en Hogwarts fue

pasando.

Harry ya lograba controlar bastante bien la occlumancia pero

aún le faltaba para dominarla respecto a los

hechizos,hasta el momento se habían dedicado a perfeccionar

completamente los que Harry ya conocía pero que hasta

entonces no sabía dominar bien,como el Protego,que según Lupin

era un hechizo bastante útil.

En cuanto a sus sueños desde que Harry mantenía su cabeza

ocupada en otras cosas y no pensaba prácticamente en otra

cuestión que no fuera su entrenamiento,no había vuelto a soñar

con nada de eso.

Pero una tarde,mientras estaba en la Sala Común con Ron y

Hermione terminando una tarea,su mente se borró

completamente,el silencio y la oscuridad lo invadieron por

completo,y sus sueños se fueron repitiendo uno a uno.

Sus amigos estaban muy asustados,trataban de despertar a

Harry pero éste no respondía,lo único que hacía era temblar y

pronunciar palabras imposibles de entender.

-Ron....debemos hacer algo,¿qué le está pasando a

Harry?-preguntaba Hermione,desesperada.

-No lo sé-le contestaba Ron,mientras sacudía a su

amigo,tratando de sacarlo de su trance.

Unos minutos más Harry continuó así,esos minutos fueron los

más largos en las vidas de Ron y Hermione.

Cuando Harry despertó se encontró a sus amigos que lo miraban

entre asustados y felices,y que se avalanzaron sobre él cuando

vieron que ya estaba despierto.

-Harry,¿qué te pasó?.Cuéntanos.

Pero Harry aún estaba shockeado,su mente no paraba de darle

vueltas y se dio cuenta que necesitaba ayuda.Entonces les contó

a sus amigos todo lo que había soñado,incluyendo que sus sueños

eran repetitivos.

-Harry,deberías habernos dicho esto antes,podríamos haberte

ayudado e incluso investigado.

-Ron tiene razón Harry,debiste habernoslo dicho,ahora debemos

investigar lo más posible sobre todo esto.

-¿Pero cómo haremos?.

-Mira Harry,sobre tu sueño con Voldemort no podemos

investigar nada,ya sabemos que se debe a la conexión que hay

entre tu mente y la respecto a las palabras que se

repetían en tu sueño tampoco podemos hacer mucho,pero sobre

lo que sí podemos investigar es el modo de rescatar a Sirius,en

algún lugar debe aparecer información sobre el velo,¿no es así?.

-Tienes razón Hermione,eres un genio,ahora quizás podré

recuperar a Sirius-dijo Harry,emocionado.

-Bueno,manos a la obra,vamos a la biblioteca y empezamos con

la búsqueda.Aunque lo más seguro que ese tipo de información

no aparezca en ningún libro que no se encuentre en la sección

prohibida.

Y diciendo esto se encaminaron a la biblioteca.Allí los tres se

quedaron buscando hasta que la bibliotecaria los echó del

lugar,argumentando que los alumnos no podían estar hasta tan

tarde fuera de sus salas comunes.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?-preguntó Ron,mientras se dirigía a la

Sala Común.

-Debemos buscar en la sección prohibida.Harry,cuando

lleguemos a la Sala Común ve y busca tu capa y el mapa del

merodeador,cuando todos se hallan ido a dormir iremos.

-De acuerdo,Hermione.Veo que ser amiga nuestra te ha ido

transformando durante estos años,parece que ya no te molesta

romper las reglas-comentó Ron.

-No Ron,no es eso,me sigue molestando y mucho romper las

reglas pero hay situaciones en la vida en las cuales es imposible

no hacerlo.

Y así Hermione dió por terminada la discusión.

Un rato más tarde el trío se dirigía a la biblioteca bajo la capa

de invisibilidad y con el Mapa del Merodeador en mano.

Al llegar a la sección prohibida comenzaron a buscar en todos

los libros.Luego de varias horas,estaban a punto de darse por

vencidos cuando....

-Chicos miren lo que encontré-dijo Hermione,señalando un libro

antiguo,muy grande y pesado,que no tenía cubierta y cuyas

hojas estaban corroídas por el paso del tiempo.

-Deja eso Hermione,¿piensas que en ese libro encontrarás

algo?-recalcó Ron.

-Pues no lo sé,sino buscamos no lo sabremos.

Pero cuando empezaron a pasar las hojas,todas estaban en

blanco.

-Quizás es algun tipo de hechizo para evitar que cualquiera lo

pueda leer-opinó Ron.

-Puede ser.

Probaron todos los hechizos que conocían para intentar leer lo

que decía en ese libro pero les resultó imposible.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?,ya probamos todo y no conseguimos leer

lo que dice-dijo Ron,frustrado.

-Quizás no hay nada importante en este libro-comentó Harry.

-O quizás sí,eso no lo podemos saber hasta que consigamos leer

lo que dice-opinó Hermione y luego dijo:

-Por ahí si le aplicamos alguna poción logramos leerlo,¿qué les

parece probar con el Veritaserum?.

-¿Pero eso no es sólo para las personas?,no sabía que se podía

aplicar también a los objetos,además no sabemos hacerla.

-En realidad no se sabe cuáles son los efectos de la poción

sobre un objeto,pero con probar no perdemos

nada,Harry.Además yo sé como hacer esa poción,como siempre

me pareció muy útil he aprendido a realizarla,y tengo todos los

ingredientes a mano.

-Buenisimo,entonces podríamos intentarlo.

-De acuerdo,mañana por la noche iremos a la Sala

Multipropósito y ahí prepararemos la poción.

Casi a la medianoche del día siguiente el trío se encontraba en

la sala Multipropósito,a punto de utilizar la poción.

-Ojalá que funcione,esta no es la poción pura ya que debí hacer

algunas modificaciones para que el Ministerio no se de cuenta

que la estamos usando,ya que su uso está estrictamente

controlado por este-decía Hermione,nerviosa por el posible

resultado de la poción.

-Bueno es hora de probar.

-Tienes razón,Ron-exclamó Harry.

Hermione tomó el viejo libro con mucho cuidado y vertió parte

de la poción en cada página de este.

Luego de cinco minutos....

-No sucedió nada,aparentemente no podemos lograr que este

libro nos ´´diga la verdad´´.¿Qué podemos......-pero Ron no

pudo terminar su frase ya que empezaron a aparecer unas

palabras que parecían ininteligibles que luego se pudieron

comenzar a leer.

En la primera página aparecía la palabra:

NECESITO AYUDA,POR FAVOR,AYÚDENME.

-¿Quién necesita ayuda?-preguntó Harry.

-Chicos,esto puede ser una trampa,como el diario de

Riddle,debemos tener mucho cuidado.

-Si Hermione,pero debemos hacer algo por saber quien necesita

ayuda,¿realmente crees que el Innombrable pueda ser tan tonto

de utilizar el mismo truco dos veces?.

-No lo sé Ron,pero tampoco podemos confiar así como

así,probemos si escribiendo podemos comunicarnos con él o ella

o lo que sea-y acto seguido la chica tomó una pluma y escribió:

HOLA,¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ PODEMOS HACER POR TI?.

El trío esperó en silencio la respuesta que llegó unos minutos

después.

LAMENTO NO PODER CONTESTARLES ESO PERO ES ALGO

QUE NO PUEDO REVELAR SIN ANTES SABER SUS

IDENTIDADES,SUPONGO QUE NO ME DIRÁN QUIENES SON

SI YO NO LO HAGO,POR ESO LES PREGUNTARÉ SI ESTÁN

EN HOGWARTS?.

-¿Será Voldemort?-preguntó Harry,nervioso,no sabía por qué

pero esto del libro lo tenía bastante exaltado y a la vez

contento.

-Contestémosle-dijo Ron.

-Pero Ron es peligroso,quizás el Innombrable está buscando una

forma de ingresar al colegio....

-Debemos conseguir información-contestó Ron,interrumpiendo a

la chica y tomando la pluma para contestar:

SI,ESTAMOS AQUÍ,TU DÓNDE ESTÁS?.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

ME ALEGRA SABER QUE EL LIBRO LLEGÓ DONDE YO

ESPERABA QUE LLEGARA,EL LUGAR DONDE YO ESTOY ES

MUY EXTRAÑO E IMPOSIBLE DE ALCANZAR PARA

CUALQUIER MAGO COMÚN,POR ESO NECESITO LA AYUDA

DE DUMBLEDORE O DE CUALQUIERA CON PODERES MUY

SUPERIORES A LOS DE UN MAGO CORRIENTE.

Harry,que había estado en silencio y pensando durante todo

este tiempo,decidió preguntar algo imprudente pero de lo que él

estaba prácticamente seguro:

¿SIRIUS?,¿ERES TÚ?,CONTESTA.

-Harry,no puedes preguntar eso,es arriesgado,si el Innombrable

intenta controlarte es obvio que se hará pasar por Sirius para

atraerte a él como lo hizo el año pasado-dijo

Hermione,alarmada.

-Pero ¿es que no entienden?,mis sueños,todos están

relacionados con él,debí arriesgarme,además su letra es muy

similar....

En ese momento llegó la respuesta al parecer muy alarmada de

la persona que estaba contestando.

CREO SABER QUIÉNES SON LOS QUE ESTÁN DEL OTRO

LADO,HARRY,RON Y HERMIONE,HAGANLE LLEGAR ESTE

LIBRO A DUMBLEDORE,ES PELIGROSO QUE ESTÉ EN

MANOS DE USTEDES,HAGANSELO LLEGAR LO MÁS RÁPIDO

QUE PUEDAN,ES MUY EXTRAÑO EL LUGAR DONDE

ESTOY,NO INTENTEN HACER NADA RARO,POR FAVOR SE

LOS PIDO.

En ese momento se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del

pasillo y los tres se tuvieron que ocultar bajo la capa,esperando

a ver de que se trataba aquel ruido que habían escuchado.

Se oían voces en el pasillo:

-¿Crees que sean ellos,Albus?-preguntó una voz que

reconocieron como la de Lupin.

-Esperemos que no,si están fuera de sus cuartos a esta hora

deben estar haciendo algo que durante el día no podrían hacer.

Además estoy seguro que ellos están enterados de ALGO que no

deberían saber.Y hablando de eso,el día se acerca y no

sabemos como rescatarlo de ahí,el próximo domingo se cumple

un año de su muerte y es el DÍA.

-Nos arriesgaremos a tratar de rescatarlo por más que no

estemos seguros de donde está-dijo Lupin,aunque su voz no

sonaba muy segura.

Y las voces se fueron apagando de a poco,indicando que Lupin y

Dumbledore se estaban alejando.Cuando no se oyeron más pasos

en el pasillo,el trío salió de debajo de la capa y se pusieron a

hablar de lo que recien habían escuchado:

-Chicos,ahora todo concuerda,mis sueños,este libro que

encontramos y lo que dijeron Dumbledore y Lupin

recien,debemos rescatar a Sirius,y el día es el próximo

domingo,cuando se cumple un año de su muerte-dijo

Harry,emocionado.

-Si,pero el problema es que no sabemos como rescatarlo,si

precisamente ellos no saben donde está-comentó Ron.

-Yo creo que se refiere que no saben exactamente donde

está,pero la forma de buscarlo es atravesando el velo,aunque es

algo muy peligroso de hacer,ya que significaría morir y si

Dumbledore y Lupin no están tan seguros de hacerlo es porque

es algo realmente arriesgado-explicó la única chica del grupo.

-Pues no importa,yo lo haré igual,el próximo domingo iré y

trataré de rescatar a Sirius,quizás sea la única oportunidad que

tenga de volver a verlo y no la voy a desperdiciar.

-Nosotros iremos contigo-dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

-Gracias chicos,sabía que me acompañarían-agregó el muchacho

muy contento por la situación.

-De nada Harry,siempre estaremos contigo-dijo

Hermione,abrazando a sus amigos.

-Siempre estaremos unidos,los tres,nadie podrá separarnos.

-Bueno chicos creo que es hora de volver,es inútil tratar de

sacarle más información a Sirius a través del libro,porque

sabiendo que somos nosotros no nos la dará.

-Tienes razón amigo mejor volvemos.

Y de esta forma los tres amigos abandonaron la Sala

Multipropósito,llevandose el libro consigo.

Ya era viernes y faltaban sólo dos días para el domingo,Harry

estaba muy nervioso y ansioso.Estaba caminando cerca del

lago,tratando de despejar un poco su mente cuando se encontró

con la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos por un

tiempo pero que con todo este tema de los sueños y Sirius la

tenía un poco olvidada.

-Hola Harry,¿cómo has estado?-preguntó la chica.

-Bien,bastante nervioso con todo este tema de Sirius-contestó

Harry,refiriéndose a la posible vuelta de Sirius,cuestión de la

que Ginny ya estaba enterada.

-Pero quedate tranquilo,verás que muy pronto volveras a ver a

Sirius.

-Si,ojala podamos rescatarlo.

-Harry,cuenta conmigo,yo iré con ustedes,aunque mis poderes

no sean muy grandes no puedo permitir que vayan solos.

-Pero...

-Pero nada,yo iré te guste o no-dijo la chica en tono

autoritario,pero a la vez dulce,probablemente heredado de su

mamá.

-De acuerdo Ginny,gracias por tu ayuda.Pero cambiemos de

tema,vine aquí para tratar de despejarme un poco.

-Bueno,hablemos de otra cosa.

Y de esta forma se la pasaron un rato muyyyy largo hablando

sobre muchos temas,como Quidditch,sus planes al salir de

Hogwarts,el amor que Ron y Hermione se tenían pero que aún no

se habían animado a declararse,entre otros asuntos.

Harry pensaba en ese momento que cada día que pasaba quería

más a esa muchacha,pero no sabía como decírselo,además no

sabía si ella seguía sintiendo por él lo mismo que cuando era

pequeña y en ese momento no quería arriesgarse a que le

rompieran el corazón,por lo que prefirió esperar para decirle

todo a Ginny.

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia y sobre todo este

capítulo,ya que me costó mucho escribirlo debido a una gran

falta de inspiración que tuve estos días.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus críticas y este capítulo

se los dedico a ustedes.

Besitos...

Lunita Black(holasoyyo).


	9. Un extraño mundo del otro lado del velo

_Capítulo 9:Un extraño mundo del otro lado del _

_velo._

El sábado casi a la medianoche los chicos estaban listos para

partir hacia el Ministerio de la Magia,lugar donde estaba

ubicado el Departamento de Misterios y donde Sirius había

muerto.En ese momento los cuatro se encontraban en los

terrenos de Hogwarts,bajo la capa de invisibilidad de

Harry,dirigiéndose a la entrada del bosque prohibido.Allí los

esperaban los thestrals,quienes los llevarían al Departamento de

misterios como en el curso anterior.

-Chicos,¿están seguros que quieren hacer esto?-preguntó

Harry,cuando estaban a punto de partir.

-Claro que si-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Pues entonces vamos,no hay tiempo que perder-y dirigiéndose

a los thestrals dijo:

-Al Departamento de misterios.

Y de esta forma empezaron a volar hacia allí.A pesar de la

situación se podría decir que Harry,Ron y Ginny estaban

disfrutando del viaje,debido a que los tres eran jugadores de

Quidditch,pero Hermione iba bastante asustada,aunque trataba

de mantenerse lo más tranquila posible para no alterar al

animal.

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba ubicado el Ministerios de la

Magia ,los cuatro chicos se metieron en la cabina telefónica y

marcaron 62442 y cuando la voz de una mujer sonó dentro de

aquel lugar preguntando el nombre de los invitados y el motivo

de la visita Harry contestó:

-Somos Harry Potter,Hermione Granger,Ginny Weasley y Ron

Weasley y venimos a hacer una visita al Departamento de

Misterios.

A pesar de que su visita estaba siendo hecha en un horario

bastante peculiar,la mujer no dijo nada y la cabina empezó a

descender.Al llegar al Atrio,se dirigieron al fondo,donde Eric

Munch,el mago de seguridad estaba durmiendo,por lo tanto sus

varitas no pudieron ser comprobadas y tampoco les pudo

prohibir seguir su camino hacia el Departamento de misterios.

Cuando llegaron allí el corazón de los cuatro palpitaba muy

fuerte,estaban muy nerviosos,sobre todo Harry,que comenzó a

ponerse muy nostálgico pensando en todo lo que había sucedido

ahí.Hermione,al darse cuenta de esto,le dijo a su amigo:

-Vamos Harry,ya falta poco para que lo vuelvas ver,no pienses

en los malos momentos,piensa en todo lo bueno,que es lo que te

dará fuerzas para seguir.

Harry sólo sonrió y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la única

puerta que había al fondo del departamento.

Antes de ingresar allí Harry les dijo a sus amigos:

-Chicos,cuando entremos a este lugar asegúrense de pensar sólo

en la sala del Arco,sino no podremos acceder a ella.

Todos asintieron nerviosos,nadie sabía que decir,solo sabían que

estaban allí para apoyar a su amigo y es lo que harían,aunque

les costara su vida.

Ingresaron a la Sala Circular y los tres se colocaron en el

centro,muy concentrados en encontrar a Sirius.

De repente la Sala comenzó a girar y luego que terminó Harry

dijo:

-Esta debe ser la puerta,si todos nos concentramos

bien,debemos estar frente a la puerta que nos conducirá a la

Sala del Arco.

-Si Harry,esta debe ser la puerta,¿probamos?-preguntó

Hermione.

-Hagámoslo,no hay tiempo que perder-exclamó Ginny.

-Siii!!!-dijeron los cuatro a la vez y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Harry tomó el pomo y la abrió,permitiendo la visión de la Sala

que estaba ante ellos.

-Si,es esta,la encontramos de una-gritó Harry,entre nervioso y

emocionado.

-Pues entremos ya-dijo Ron,apurando a sus amigos que estaban

como petrificados delante de la entrada.

La Sala seguía tal como la recordaba Harry,era un enorme

anfiteatro,con gradas que descendían hasta un sector donde

estaba el arco,su velo se mecía lentamente pero no se

escuchaba ningún murmullo del otro lado,como hace un año

antes,al morir Sirius.

-Bueno Harry,debemos decidir que hacer-dijo Ginny.

-Si,debemos entrar ya-exclamó el muchacho empezando a

correr gradas abajo y siendo seguido por sus amigos que le

gritaban:

-Harry,espera.

-¿Qué quieren que espere?,debo buscar a Sirius.

-Pero Harry hay que pensar como,no podemos entrar todos así

como así,yo creo que lo mejor es que nos dividamos en dos

grupos,de esa forma si los dos que están dentro del velo tardan

mucho,los otros dos podrán ir a pedir ayuda-sugirió Hermione.

-Estoy de acuerdo pero yo creo que Hermione,Harry y yo

debemos ingresar y Ginny debe quedarse aquí-opinó Ron.

-¿Qué te crees que soy?,yo entraré también,dije que ayudaría

a Harry y lo haré,tu no tienes porque decidir por mi-le

contestó Ginny a su hermano,alterada.

-Chicos no es tiempo para discutir,Ginny es tu decisión lo que

quieras hacer-dijo Harry.

-Iré,como ya te dije-decidió la chica,muy segura.

-Gracias por todo chicos,sin ustedes no se que haría y ahora

andando.

Harry siguió bajando hasta llegar al sector donde estaba el

arco y con mucho cuidado se metió dentro de este,seguido por

Ginny,Hermione y Ron.

El lugar que se encontraba del otro lado del velo parecía ser

realmente horrible,lo que Harry esperaba que sería,todo a su

alrededor estaba bastante oscuro,los árboles,enormes y

antiguos,reflejaban horribles sombras contra el pasto del lugar.

La luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor y era el único foco de

luz del lugar.Cuando se giró para dirigirse a sus amigos se dio

cuenta que ellos no estaban allí.Desesperado comenzó a caminar

sin rumbo fijo tratando de encontrar a sus amigos y también a

Sirius.

Mientras tanto,aparentemente en otro lugar se encontraban

Ron,Hermione y Ginny.Ellos estaban en un bosque completamente

rodeado de árboles hermosos,los pájaros cantaban suavemente y

el calor del sol acariciaba los rostros de los jóvenes,que

estaban tirados en el suelo,aparentemente dormidos o

inconscientes.Cuando se despertaron....

-Amigos falta Harry,¿dónde esta él?-preguntó Ginny,nerviosa al

darse cuenta que Harry no estaba con ellos.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?,¿estará bien?-se preguntó Hermione a sí misma alterada.

-No nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada,vamos a buscar a Harry.

Y de esta forma los tres chicos,sin saber bien a donde ir

comenzaron a caminar.

Todo en la mente de Harry era tristeza y desilución y el

paisaje que lo rodeaba no lo ayudaba demasiado.No podía sacar

de su mente el momento cuando su padrino pasó para el otro

lado del velo,exactamente un año atrás.Encima ahora estaba

solo,sus amigos no aparecían por ninguna parte y Harry sentía

que había estado buscándolos por muchísimas horas.Ya no sabía

más que hacer y la desesperación que sentía era realmente

imposible de describir.Pasó mucho tiempo caminando pero el

paisaje no cambiaba,pareciera que seguía siempre en el mismo

lugar.Además tampoco podía localizar a su padrino,no sabía

como buscarlo ni que debía hacer para encontrarlo.

Derrotado,el joven se tiró al suelo y cerró los ojos.De

repente,con los ojos cerrados pudo percibir una luz muy fuerte

brillando frente a el.Cuando abrió los ojos para ver de que se

trataba la imagen que veía lo dejó pasmado.Frente a el,había

una pareja de unos 36 o 37 años,la mujer era pelirroja,con unos

ojos exactamente iguales a los del muchacho y el hombre era

completamente igual a Harry,a excepción de los ojos,que eran

marrones.Se trataba de los padres de Harry.

-¿Papá,mamá?-preguntó Harry desconfiado,pensando que podía

ser todo producto de su imaginación.

-Si Harry,somos nosotros,estamos aquí para ayudarte y guiarte

por el camino correcto-le contestó Lily.

Harry intentó abrazar a sus padres pero solo pudo abrazar al

aire.

-Harry hijo,lo que más quisieramos nosotros es poder darte un

abrazo que equivaliera a todos estos años que no estuvimos

contigo,pero esto lamentablemente no podrá ser posible.Podemos

estar aquí porque estamos muertos,pero solo están nuestros

espíritus,nuestros cuerpos los perdimos un largo tiempo

atrás-explicó su padre.

-Pero pueden salir de aquí,yo los sacaré-dijo

Harry,emocionado.

-No hijo,no podrás,nuestro tiempo ya pasó,este no es nuestro

lugar y tampoco el mundo en el que tu vives.No podremos volver

nunca más allí.Pero eso ahora no importa,estamos aquí para

ayudarte y es lo que vamos a hacer.Si quieres encontrar a tus

amigos debes pensar en algo positivo,todo este horrible paisaje

es sólo producto de tu imaginación,de tu estado de ánimo y de

la profunda soledad que sientes a pesar de estar rodeado de

gente que te ama-le dijo Lily.

-¿Pero cómo puedo hacer para estar bien si las personas que

más necesito no estan conmigo?,debo encontrar a Sirius y no se

como debo hacer,el tiempo se está acabando y si no lo

encuentro ahora el nunca más podrá volver a estar a mi

lado-dijo Harry,angustiado.

-Tranquilo hijo,tenemos fe que podrás encontrarlo y que

también encontrarás la salida cuando hayas terminado tu misión

aquí.Solo piensa en positivo y ten mucho cuidado aquí,puede

haber muchas trampas y no te dejes guiar sólo por tus

emociones piensa bien y no te dejes engañar.Posiblemente verás

cosas que son solo producto de tu imaginación y que en realidad

no existen o nunca estuvieron aquí.

-Pero mamá,¿por qué ustedes no pueden venir conmigo?-volvió a

repetir el chico.

-Porque nuestro tiempo ya pasó.Pero el tuyo no Harry,y el de

Sirius tampoco,debes encontrarlo antes de que termine el día

que se cumple un año de su muerte,antes de que la barrera

entre la vida y la muerte se cierre de nuevo,hazlo rápido porque

sino tu,tus amigos y Sirius quedaron atrapados aquí para

siempre,vagando sin rumbo fijo por toda la eternidad.

Adiós hijo,te amamos y cada vez que pienses en nosotros

estaremos allí.Cuidate mucho.

En ese momento Harry sintió como que flotaba y luego se

golpeaba fuertemente contra el suelo.Al abrir los ojos se dio

cuenta que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar de antes,sus padres

ya no estaban frente a él y en lugar de ellos estaban sus tres

amigos.

-Harry,¿dónde estabas?-preguntaron preocupados sus amigos.

Y el muchacho les contó todo incluída la aparición de sus

padres.

-Lo que no entiendo es como llegué acá.

-Yo creo que tus pensamientos nostálgicos se evaporaron al ver

a tus padres,quizás esos buenos sentimientos que surgieron de

ti al verlos,provocaron que volvieras al mismo lugar que

nosotros-explicó Hermione.

-¿Pero cómo aparecí aquí?.

-Pues nosotros estabamos buscándote y de repente escuchamos

un ruido detrás de nosotros y apareciste tu tirado en el

suelo-explicó Ginny y luego dijo:

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos juntos de nuevo es hora de

seguir,el tiempo está corriendo y sino nos apuramos no

encontraremos a Sirius y nos quedaremos aquí para

siempre.Además no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo ha

pasado ni como haremos para escapar sino encontramos a Sirius

a tiempo.

-Yo no me iré sin Sirius-se quejó Harry.

-¿Y qué haremos?,¿nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?.

-Tienes razón Ginny,sigamos.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por el

mismo paisaje soleado,pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y no

encontraban nada que los ayudara todo comenzó a volverse más

y más siniestro.

-Chicos,¿qué haremos?,es imposible que nuestros pensamientos y

sentimientos sean buenos si el tiempo sigue pasando y nuestro

temor sigue creciendo-dijo Harry.

-Debemos tratar de pensar en todo lo bueno,pensemos en todos

los buenos momentos que pasamos,en todas las aventuras

vividas,en las personas que más queremos y que están siempre

con nosotros.Ya verán que lo lograremos-opinó Ron.

-Tienes razón,debemos lograrlo....

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar de decir esto porque cerca de

diez encapuchados aparecieron y los rodearon.Uno de los

mortífagos se dirigió a Harry y le dijo:

-Niño es hora de que mueras de una buena vez,ya tienes

bastante harto a mi Señor con tu complejo de héroe,ahora

morirás....Expelliarmus.

Pero Ron fue más rápido y gritó:

-Protego.

Esto provocó que el mortífago comenzara a atacar a Ron y así se

creo una gran batalla,los hechizos resonaban en todo el lugar

que cada vez parecía más tenebroso.

-Chicos,esto probablemente sea una trampa o producta de

nuestra imaginación,recuerden lo que debemos hacer para

alejarlos.

Entonces poco a poco los mortífagos empezaron a desaparecer y

el paisaje del lugar empezó a mejorar poco a poco.

-Lo logramos amigos,por favor mantengamos la cabeza fría y no

nos desanimemos,debemos seguir con nuestra búsqueda-dijo

Ginny.

Harry,en ese momento sintió que había algo que le pesaba en su

túnica.Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo para ver de que se

trataba dijo:

-Chicos el espejo que me regaló Sirius el año pasado,¿cómo llegó

aquí?,no recuerdo haberlo traído.

-Este lugar es demasiado extraño,quizás el espejo apareció aquí

para ayudarnos-opinó Ron.

-¿Pero cómo llegó?.

-Eso ahora no importa,puede sernos muy útil.

-Pero Hermione,a fines del curso anterior yo intenté

comunicarme con Sirius a través del espejo y no pude lograrlo

porque seguramente o el no tenía el espejo al pasar para este

lado o no es posible la comunicación entre un lado y el otro del

arco.

-Pero prueba,no pierdes nada con probar.

-De acuerdo.

Los cuatro miraron en el espejo y de pronto todo comenzó a

moverse.Parecía como si estuvieran de nuevo en la sala circular

del Departamento de misterios.Pero no era así.Los chicos

aterrizaron en un lugar muy similar al que estaban antes y al

levantarse se dieron cuenta que había alguien más en ese lugar.

-SIRIUS-gritó Harry dirigiéndose a una persona que estaba

tirada en el pasto en posición fetal.

¿Será Sirius la persona que encontraron?,y suponiendo que sea

él,¿estará vivo?,¿estará muerto?......lo veremos en el próximo

capítulo.

Hola!!!Espero que mi historia les esté gustando....

Gracias a Biased,Gandalfthemagician,Nini Weasley,Jalg y

Honey Beem por sus críticas.Espero que les guste mucho este

capítulo.Los quiero mucho!!!

Besitos,

Lunita Black!!!


	10. Tom Riddle

_Capítulo 10:Tom Riddle_.

-SIRIUS-gritó Harry,emocionado.

La persona que estaba tirada en el pasto,se levantó y corrió a

abrazar al muchacho.La emoción que embargaba a todos en ese

momento era muy grande.Harry no podía creer que su padrino

estaba nuevamente con el,lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-Harry,que gusto volver a verte,pensé que nunca más te

volvería a ver-le dijo Sirius a su ahijado.

-Debo decirte que yo por momentos pensaba lo mismo pero

también tenía la esperanza de volver a verte.

Sirius soltó a Harry de su largo abrazó y se dirigió a saludar a

los demás.

-Chicos,¿cómo han estado?,encantado de volver a verlos.Gracias

por estar siempre con Harry,sé que en estos momentos es

cuando el más los necesito y ustedes nunca lo dejaron.

-Claro que no lo dejaríamos,pero él a veces se alejaba de

nosotros-dijo Ron.

-Lamento interrumpir,pero creo que debemos encontrar la

salida,no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado pero debemos irnos

cuanto antes,sino nos quedaremos aquí por siempre.

Y así los cinco empezaron a caminar sin saber bien hacia donde

se dirigían,mientras Sirius les contaba de su estadía allí.

-El tiempo parecía no pasar más,cuando caí de este lado del

velo creí que estaba muerto para siempre,que nunca más

volvería a nuestro mundo.Pero luego empecé a tener sueños y

visiones que me decían que tenía una sola oportunidad de volver

si lograba comunicarme con alguien que viniera de este

lado,cuando se cumpliera un año de mi muerte.Entonces un día

apareció aquí un libro,que realmente no sé como llegó hasta

aquí,y a través de él me di cuenta que me podía comunicar con

personas que estuvieran del otro lado,precisamente en

Hogwarts.Sospecho que todo eso fue obra de

Dumbledore,aunque no creo que el quisiera que ustedes vinieran

aquí.Les agradezco mucho que hallan venido,pero no era algo tan

sencillo para que magos de su edad vinieran.

-Pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí y que pronto

regresaremos a Hogwarts-dijo Hermione.

-Eso si encontramos pronto la salida-acotó Ginny.

-Ayy niña no seas pesimista-retó Ron a su hermana.

-Déjame decirte que lo de niña está de más,y no soy

pesimista,soy realista que es algo totalmente distinto-exclamó

Ginny,alterada.

-Jajaja no te recordaba así,como cambian los adolescentes en

tan sólo un año-dijo Sirius,riéndose por la reacción de la

muchacha.

En ese momento,el cielo que estaba más radiante que nunca

oscureció de pronto,un viento muy fuerte empezó a soplar y en

el ambiente había mucha tensión.

Harry cayó al piso con un dolor enorme en su cicatriz y sus

amigos y su padrino se acercaron a ayudarlo.

-¿Qué te sucede Harry?-preguntó preocupada Ginny.

-Me duele mucho la cicatriz,siento que Voldemort debe estar

muy cerca nuestro,parece estar muy contento y emocionado.

-Tienes razón,estoy muy feliz niño,porque de una vez por todas

voy a poder eliminarte,ya no serás más ´´el niño que vivió´´

sino ´´el niño que murió´´-dijo una voz realmente inconfundible.

-Voldemort-gritó Harry,poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

Allí,parado frente a ellos,se encontraba el Señor Oscuro,el Innombrable,el-que-no-debe-ser-mencionado,Voldemort,Tom Riddle o como lo quieran llamar.

Su apariencia era realmente aterradora,su piel tan blanca como si de un esqueleto se tratase,su cara de serpiente y esos ojos tan rojos y finos que harían morir del susto a cualquiera.

-Asi es,soy yo,veo que no temes a pronunciar mi nombre como el resto del mundo,eres valiente pequeño Potter,pero llego tu hora de morir,Desmauis.

Pero Harry fue más rápido y logró esquivar el hechizo.

-Veo que eres hábil-y mirando alrededor Voldemort agregó:

-Estoy en inferioridad de condiciones,debería llamar a mis mortífagos para que me ayuden.

Y momentos después,aparecieron de la nada 4 de sus más fieles mortífagos:los Lestrange,Nott y el idiota de Colagusano.

-Bueno,ahora si,somos cinco contra cinco,que empiece el juego.

Miles de hechizos volaban de aquí para allá y luchaban todos contra todos.

-Crucio-gritaba Bellatrix,tratando de terminar de matar a su primo Sirius,aunque este fue más rápido y lanzó la imperdonable sobre ella,quien se retorcía de dolor en el suelo,quedando fuera de combate.

Pero Ron y Hermione no tuvieron tanta suerte enfrentándose a Nott y a Rodolphus Lestrange que luego de un rato de pelea,los dejaron desmayados en el suelo.

-Bueno,bueno,mis queridos mortífagos,es hora de terminar con todo esto-y mientras Ginny,Sirius y Harry peleaban contra los tres mortífagos,lanzó un hechizo aturdidor,dejando en pie solamente a Harry.

-Mis fieles mortífagos,pueden retirarse,ahora la lucha es entre Potter y yo,sin intermediarios.Niño,te quedaste solo,tus amigos están en muy mal estado para seguir,luego de que te mate a ti,también los eliminaré a ellos,asi pueden estar todos juntos en el más allá,donde te reunirás con tus valientes pero tontos padres.

Esto logró enfurecer a Harry mucho más de lo que ya estaba y comenzó a atacar con todas sus fuerzas al maldito Voldemort,pero esto no era suficiente.

-Niño,con esos hechizos tan débiles no podrás ni siquiera hacerme reir,ahora te enseñaré lo que es un buen hechizo,CRUCIO.

Harry cayó al suelo,gritando,sentía como si mil cuchillos se estuvieran clavando en su cuerpo y le fueran quitando la vida poco a poco.

Cuando por fin pudo volver a ponerse de pie,las piernas le temblaban y sentía que la batalla ya estaba perdida.Miró a su alrededor,las personas que más quería estaban allí tiradas,todo era desolación en su vida en ese momento.Estaba completamente solo y casi derrotado frente a Voldemort.Finalmente,se dio cuenta que sería el asesinado,no el asesino.

Sus fuerzas poco a poco se iba agotando mientras Voldemort lo atacaba,aunque el también trataba de hacer lo suyo.

-Bueno niño,es hora de terminar lo que empezó hace un tiempo ya largo,despídete de este mundo,AVADA KEDAVRA.

Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort,dirigiéndose directamente al pecho de Harry,este cerró los ojos y escuchó dentro de su cabeza una voz que le decía:

-Lánzalo tu también,debes vencerlo.

Entonces cuando el rayo estaba por impactar sobre Harry,el gritó

AVADA KEDAVRA,justo en el momento en que alguien se ponía entre el y el mortal rayo.

Luego de esto,todo fue oscuridad.

Días después,la noticia de que Voldemort había sido derrotado se expandió por todo el mundo mágico.La felicidad inundaba los corazones de la gente,que reconocían al pequeño Harry como el salvador de la humanidad.

Pero para los más cercanos,no todo era alegría y tranquilidad.

Mientras que Ron,Hermione y Sirius se habían recuperado bastante rápido luego de salir del mundo detrás del velo,Ginny y Harry estaban en una especie de coma profundo,desde hace días no despertaban.

Nadie sabía cual sería el destino de estos dos valientes jóvenes y tampoco sabían cual era la causa de su deplorable estado.

Por las pruebas que encontraron los aurores y Dumbledore cuando llegaron del otro lado del velo,al parecer Voldemort le había lanzado el AVADA KEDAVRA a Harry,y este se lo devolvió,casi cuando el hechizo estaba por impactarle de lleno en el pecho.Se cree que gracias a la intervención de Ginny Weasley el hechizo no logró darle a Harry,pero tampoco a ella porque de otro modo la joven también estaría muerta.También encontraron el espejo que Sirius le había regalado a Harry,cerca de los cuerpos de ambos chicos,por lo que se puede deducir que el AVADA KEDAVRA de Voldemort golpeó allí,devolviéndole su propia maldición más la de Harry.

Pero hasta que Ginny y Harry no despertaran,si es que lo hacían,no podrían saber la verdadera versión de los hechos.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la Sala Común,con caras muy tristes.Cada día que pasaba la posibilidad de que Harry y Ginny despertaran de ese largo sueño era cada vez más lejana.

En ese momento,Sirius,que ahora estaba libre de cargos gracias a que los aurores lograron atrapar a Pettigrew y hacerlo confesar,ingresaba a la Sala Común de Griffindor,con una cara bastante triste también.El se sentía realmente culpable,creía que por su culpa su ahijado y Ginny estaban en esa terrible situación.

Nadie decía nada,los tres estaban en silencio,pensando y rezando para que los dos chicos se despertaran,lo que ellos no sabían era que en esos momentos,dos jóvenes estaban despertando en la enfermería de Hogwarts,muy cerca de ellos.

Lentamente,Harry fue abriendo los ojos y los recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en un su mente:Sirius,sus amigos,el Avada Kedavra,Voldemort,Ginny.Lo último que recordaba era haber lanzado el Avada Kedavra y luego a Ginny recibiendo el impacto del hechizo de Voldemort en su cuerpo.

-GINNY-gritó el joven desesperado,las peores cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento.¿Y si Ginny había perdido su vida por salvarlo a él?.

En ese momento Madame Pomfrey se acercó corriendo a su cama,con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sr. Potter,qué bueno que ya despertó,vamos a revisarlo antes de informarlo sobre todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo que estuvo como dormido.

Pero Harry no pensaba en nada más que en Ginny,en ese momento no le importaba nada más en el mundo que la vida de su pequeña ´´amiga´´.

-Dígame por favor que Ginny está viva-rogó Harry.

-Por favor,tranquilizate,ella está viva,aunque en el mismo estado que estaba usted hasta ese momento,ella está como en un profundo sueño.

Pero en ese momento se escuchó una voz proveniente del fondo de la enfermería.

Enseguida la enfermera se dirigió a esa cama,a ver que sucedía.

Harry,sospechando que se podía tratar de Ginny,se levantó como pudo y siguió a la mujer.

Efectivamente,en aquella cama se encontraba la más pequeña de los Weasley,que en ese momento mantenía los ojos abiertos como podía y susurraba cosas ininteligibles.

-Sr. Potter,vuelva a su cama de inmediato,no puede estar levantado,además debo revisar a la señorita Weasley,y luego le diré como se encuentra ella.

-Por favor déjeme quedarme un rato a su lado,luego volveré a mi cama.

-No,de ninguna manera,vuelva a su cama ya.

Pero en ese momento Ginny abrió completamente los ojos al escuchar la voz de Harry.

-Harry,estás vivo,ohh qué felicidad.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estás viva,jamás me hubiera perdonado si hubieras muerto por mi culpa-le dijo Harry,mientras la abrazaba delicadamente.

Pero esta dulce situación fue cortada por la enfermera que arrastró al chico a su cama,mientras revisaba a la joven y a continuación avisaba a todos la feliz noticia.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Un rato más tarde,la enfermería era una verdadera fiesta,todos los profesores de Hogwarts,los Weasley en pleno,Sirius y Hermione estaban allí,muy felices de que Harry y Ginny hubieran despertado y ahora si disfrutando de la tranquilidad que causaba la muerte de Voldemort.

Ahora que tanto Harry como Ginny habían confirmado la versión de los hechos que habían dado Dumbledore y los aurores,ellos dos eran reconocidos como los héroes que habían salvado a la humanidad,con la ayuda de Ron,Hermione y Sirius,por supuesto.

-¿Cuándo podremos salir de aquí?-preguntó Harry impaciente.

-Y si siguen bien,masomenos en una semana-contestó la Sra.Pomfrey.

-Pero eso es mucho tiempo,ya quiero salir-se quejó Ginny y luego agregó:

-Además debo rendir mis MHB y debo continuar estudiando.

-Srita. Weasley no se preocupe por eso,aún le queda un tiempo para estudiar,y no dudo que le vaya a ir realmente bien-le dijo Mc Gonagall.

-Bueno,debo pedirles a todos que se retiren,estos dos chicos deben descansar si quieren salir de aquí en una semana,asi que si quieren vuelvan mañana-los echó la enfermera,que a continuación le dio una poción para dormir a sus pacientes,por lo cual no pudieron charlar como ellos hubieran querido.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Esa semana pasó muy lento para ambos chicos,pero finalmente terminó y un lunes a la hora del almuerzo fueron dados de alta.

Enseguida se dirigieron al Gran Salón,donde debían estar sus amigos ya que lo que ellos más querían era verlos.

Apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar,los aplausos no se hicieron esperar,todos los allí presentes aplaudían,incluso la mayoría de los Slytherin,que no eran todos malos.

Nada más llegar a la mesa de Griffindor,todos sus compañeros se lanzaron a abrazarlos y a felicitarlos,esto duró hasta que la voz de Dumbledore resonó en todo el lugar.

´´Mis queridos niños,estoy muy contento de que por fin se hayan recuperado luego de su gran hazaña,estamos todos inmesamente agradecidos por lo que han hecho,por supuesto con la ayuda de Ronald Weasley,Hermione Granger y Sirius Black,que como saben está libre de culpa y cargo.Y ahora por favor,coman que deben estar hambrientos´´.

Tanto Harry como Ginny querían comer,algo que les fue imposible ya que se vieron obligados a relatar la historia varias veces.


End file.
